The Sinful Angel
by AlysofUnderland
Summary: Mina Lucas is a witch who lives in Storybrooke and ends up in Neverland with the gang. She meets the seductive and charismatic Pan, and soon finds that Neverland is not at all as it seems. Can she save Henry as well as herself and her heart? And is Pan truly the villain they think him to be?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So here is my first ever story that I'm showing you called the Demonic Angel. I would have added this in last night but I was fed up with uploading it as it was my first try and I ended up uploading it about five times because... well, I'm new to this! But I think I'm getting the hang of things now! So if you have any questions or comments please feel free to ask/comment! Hope you enjoy it and I look forward to hearing from you!

1

We had just arrived in Neverland, and it was quite different from what I had pictured it to be. There were eight of us: A queen, a princess, a wizard, a knight, a pirate and a saviour... and myself. I guess you can call me a witch, or _the_ witch among the rest. My

name is Mina Lucas.

As much as I wasn't looking forward to the voyage here, I had snuck aboard Hook's ship because I wanted to see all the interesting things the pirate kept. I didn't know the chaos that was going on, and the next thing I knew was that we were going to find Henry, who had been kidnapped and apparently taken to Neverland.

The thought intrigued me even though I got a proper scolding from almost everyone on board... especially Snow and Regina. They treated me like a child even though I had just turned sixteen. Since I could remember, Snow, Regina, and most of Storybrooke had been looking out for me. Especially Ruby and Granny, my adopted family. So when they said they were going to find Henry, I refused to return home. I was stuck with them as much as they were stuck with me. Henry wasn't only just a friend to me... he was like my brother. I would help them find him.

So there we sat, around a bright campfire in a dark, mysterious Neverland. I sat nearby Emma as they spoke tactics on how to get Henry back.

"I still can't believe Rumple ditched us," Emma said.

"Well, what did you expect him to do?" Regina asked, her tone somewhat annoyed, "He is Rumple after all... He always has something up his sleeve."

"Granted, he actually has more history here than we think," Hook said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I asked, joining the conversation.

"He does." Hook said simply, seeming to withdraw. He knew more than he let on. "It's not my story to tell... all I can do is warn you about Pan".

He had my attention there, and I couldn't help but stifling a laugh, "_Peter Pan?_ Are you serious?"

He made a face at me, as if he was disgusted by what I had just said, "This Peter Pan is no fairy tale. He's evil and is very, very frightening. He's a bloody demon and won't hesitate to put an arrow through your heart".

I winced and heard a noise, which caused me to use my strongest power... invisibility. I disappeared from sight just as a bird flew out from behind a tree. I came back and looked around at the group who was now staring at me. Some were used to it, like Snow, Charming and Regina, but there were still some who thought it was strange.

"Sorry," I said, "I tend to go invisible when I'm scared."

Snow smiled and her gaze shifted from Emma to me. She looked sad even though she smiled and leaned on Charming. I knew what she felt. She had recently found out that Emma was her long lost daughter, and she had often told me how she wished she had been there for her in her upbringing. As much as I still found it odd how Emma was almost as old as they were, I felt pity for both of them. Emma and I were both orphans, only Emma knew who her birth parents were, and they were so happy to have her back. Me, on the other hand... my mother had abandoned me. Apparently I was found on the streets of Storybrooke, just three years old with no memory of my family, or where I was from. Ruby found me first, and instantly wanted me to live with her and Granny. Snow was my school teacher and Storybrooke became my home, and I felt loved And when Henry came along, I had a new friend.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Hook's voice asked, shaking me out of my reverie.

He was talking about my power.

"Ever since I can remember," I said, making my hand go invisible and putting it through the flames. That felt good... warm but not hot enough to burn. I was a weird child.

"When we found her, she was holding a book... a Grimoire," Snow said, looking at me.

"A what?" Hook asked.

"A spell book. I guess I come from a family of witches," I said, taking my hand out of the flames and turning it back to skin, "I can do all sorts of tricks, like manipulating the elements, and I can also move things, but still, my powers sometimes don't agree with me, and they... flop," I said casually. If I was a witch, I really needed to do better.

And I left the Grimoire at home. Great Job, Mina.

"Which is why you should practice," Regina said, her tone like sugar, "I could help you if you want. I am skilled in this."

"Um... maybe when we get back," I said nervously, not really wanting to do that. Regina was Henry's mother and all, but she creeped me out sometimes, and as I was growing up, she wanted to use me as a spy in order to gain information off others. I knew it was wrong, so I avoided her at all costs after that. She backed off after a while, but now I was stuck with her on an island... who knows what she would do with me here?!

My thoughts drifted back to what Hook had said about Pan. For some reason, I couldn't believe the pirate until I saw him. But after what he said, the thought of meeting Peter Pan both excited me and terrified me.

I wondered if I would be so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it!

2

After we ate and warmed up, we unrolled tents and sleeping bags and began to settle in. Even though I tried to get comfortable, I couldn't find the need to sleep. I couldn't tell if it was because the ambient sounds of the jungle scared me, or that I missed my bed. I decided it must have been both.

I suddenly heard light moans coming in Emma's direction and turned to her. It _was_ Emma. She was tossing and turning, and I realized that she was having a nightmare.

Before I could do anything, she awoke with a start, and looked around. I closed my eyes, but squinted to see what she was doing. She looked around, as if she was hearing something no one else could. Her gaze turned to the sleeping figures around her. Regina had her own sleeping bag far away from everyone else. Snow and Charming were sleeping together, and Hook was the closest to Emma.

_How odd,_ I mused, Our pirate friend had begun to take an interest in our blonde. I sometimes teased her about it, but she waved it away. I was so right.

Suddenly, she got up and started into the trees. I wondered what she was up to. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to follow her... invisible. Who knew what was out there.

Except Pan.

I gulped but got out of my sleeping bag, turning invisible as I did so. I had to be careful as I followed her. Even though I was invisible, you could still hear me. I had learned to be sneaky and quiet as I grew, always playing pranks or spying on my own terms... but here, there were so many sticks and mulch littering the ground. One snap and it would be all over.

I held my breath as I trailed her.

Then she stopped and looked around, as if hearing something.

I looked around, but didn't hear anything.

Wait... there was something. It sounded like a child's cry. Then, there were multiple cries of children, screaming...

I wondered where they were coming from, but my thoughts were broken when I heard a voice.

We both turned to its source and I saw that it was a boy.

Even though invisible, I hid behind a tree, watching from a distance. The boy was casually leaning against a tree, speaking to Emma as he made himself known. I studied him as he did, taking in his appearance. He looked about eighteen, and was dressed in green and brown garments that he may have put together himself, completed with boots. My eyes then roamed over his face, to his pale skin, dusted with some freckles, then to his tousled brown hair. His eyes were what captured me though. I couldn't make out the colour from here, but they were strange eyes... playful, secretive and almost seductive. He spoke with an English lilt and a strange feeling washed over me. He was handsome alright, but I had this feeling... that I met him before...

"Who are you?" Emma asked, raising her sword a bit.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" he asked with a light chuckle, "It's Peter... Peter Pan".

Emma pushed him up to that tree before I could even blink, her sword at his throat.

Even though he found himself in this situation, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You have fire," he said, his voice husky and breathy as he smiled. It gave me goose bumps and I held my breath, "I _like_ fire".

Oh my gosh, he did _not_ just say that.

I shivered as I watched them, my gaze always travelling to Pan. There was something that nerved me about him, but there was something that was also pulling me as well. I couldn't understand my feelings. What was going on with me?

I tuned back in to what they were saying. As he spoke, he mentioned Henry and that he had a lot of potential.

_So, _I thought, _He does have Henry... and he's keeping us from him._

I shook my head in disgust. I was thinking of getting out of there, but I couldn't leave Emma there with him. My hand went to the dagger I kept at my leg.

Before I could take it out, he had given Emma a piece of paper... a map, maybe?

"It's blank," Emma said, her voice dead. She was definitely tired of games.

But he wasn't. He explained to her that when she accepted who she was, then the map would show her where Neverland was, and where Henry was.

Accept who she was? I knew who Emma was. We all knew who she was. She was Henry's birth mother, and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. What did he mean?

I looked back to Emma. Pan had disappeared. I watched her as she looked around, then retreated back into the woods.

_Shoot,_ I thought. If they found out that I was gone, I would be busted.

"I thought I saw someone else here," that same, mocking voice said, making me freeze, "I knew it wasn't my imagination".

I turned behind me just to see Pan staring in my direction. I watched him as he rose an eyebrow, unsure what I should say.

"Your power doesn't work on me, princess," Pan said with a triumphant smile.

I was so shocked I dropped the invisible shield that kept me hidden and backed against the tree.

He chuckled and drew closer. I couldn't escape now, not with those lazy eyes following my every move. The worst part was that I felt like a mouse, and he, the lion.

I tried to make myself look a bit more confident. I crossed my arms and forced myself to glare at him.

"So what are you going to do to me then?"I asked, "Call on your _Lost Boys_ for help?"

Pan was still smiling at me, his gaze roaming over my body, making me shiver. I kept my eyes on his.

"I could, that is...if you'd like it. I'm sure they'd love to meet you, _Mina_," He drawled.

"Oh please..." I began, then realized that _he said my name, _"How do you know my name?"

"I know_ everything_ about you, _Mina_," he said cryptically, "and I know you heard the same thing that Emma did".

"And what was that?" I asked, challenging him.

"You want me to repeat it? Very well..." He drew closer to me so we were only inches apart now. My eyes roamed his face. His eyes were _so_ _green _and enticing up close. And his mouth... his sinful mouth...

"You know very well," he said, "and when you can bring yourself to accept what _you_ are, then it will bring you this..." he said, putting his hands on the tree next to my head, blocking the last amount of space I had left. I tried to shrink back, but it was no use. I couldn't escape him.

"...Closer to Henry," he finished, looking down at me, loving every minute of the power that he held over me.

"So, this is one of your twisted games?" I asked, making it sound like a statement than a question.

He smiled brilliantly, his eyes glancing at my mouth, "Life is a twisted game, princess".

He stared at me for a moment longer, then backed away, but his eyes were still glued to mine. I found myself blushing, and I cursed myself for it. I didn't know what to tell him. He was the bad guy and I was supposed to find Henry.

If I had to play his twisted game, then I would do it for him.

"Then I'll play," I said, breaking away from that tree.

Pan chuckled, but before he could say anything more, I heard voices.

The others. They must have noticed that I had disappeared.

"Just remember this, princess," Pan said, his voice close to my ear. I didn't turn to him. I was frozen yet again. Shivers ran down my spine as his soft voice enticed me. His lips brushed my ear as he whispered, "_I always win,"_

I gasped and turned around, realizing he had disappeared. I felt my ear, still strange from where he touched it. I could still feel his mouth on it. I looked around for any sign of him, but he was gone.

"We'll see about that," I said gently, glancing around one last time before I darted back to the camp site.


	3. Chapter 3

3

By the time I had gotten back to the campsite, Emma had returned and they were all awake. I grew nervous when I saw them, but I continued into the campsite.

"Mina, where were you?" Snow asked, rushing to me as I stepped into the clearing.

"I... I went to find Emma," I said, looking at the blonde as she knelt at a tree stump. She met my eyes for a brief moment and got up.

"We were worried about you," Snow said sternly.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I know I shouldn't have run off like that".

"Did you see Pan?" Emma asked, holding the blank map as she came over to me.

I nodded, but I tried not to show my blush. I was lucky for my olive complexion, but sometimes if you looked close enough, you could see my deceit. I didn't tell her about my little encounter with the Lost boy, or that I had been spying on her.

"I was lost, and he found me," I said, twisting the truth a bit, "but the scary thing... other than himself.." I shivered, "was that he could see through my invisibility".

Snow looked bewildered, "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. He didn't hurt me... but he was rather close to me. I shivered again, remembering his lips on my ear. I had to change the subject... _fast._

"Well that sucks," Regina said, a look of annoyance crossing her features, "So you've both seen him, but none of you thought of asking where he's keeping _my_ son?"

" It's all part of his game, Regina. He told me that when I learn to accept what I am, the map would appear," Emma said, frowning, "What did he mean by that?"

We all looked at each other, not having the answer to her question.

"A mother? I've accepted that I'm also Henry's mother and I'll do anything to get him back. I also accepted that I'm the saviour..."

"I have an idea," Regina interrupted, taking the map from Emma.

"Regina! What are you..." Emma began.

"Relax," she said as she cast a spell on the blank piece of paper. The map began to glow and float in mid air.

"What did you do?" Emma asked.

Regina looked to all of us and grinned, "It's a shortcut. This way, we'll reach Henry by nightfall."

With that, the map began to move. It was_ flying_. Regina was the first to lead our team.

I was amazed. She was the Evil Queen, but her magic was amazing most of the time. I rubbed my head awkwardly. Regina used to treat me like a daughter at one point. As Henry and I were growing up, with me being four years older, I used to ask her for help with my magic. I knew that she was the most powerful person in Storybrooke, and I didn't want to ask Mr Gold, aka Rumpelstiltskin for help... he scared me. At first, she was patient, teaching me to say the spells correctly and helping me whenever I screwed up. After Emma came, she wanted to use me as a spy. I would never do anyone's dirty work.

I stayed near Hook as Regina led the way, asking him more questions about Pan as we walked on.

"So... about Pan..." I started off.

He was staring at Emma, and he blinked as he noticed for the first time that I was beside him, "What?"

I smiled and lowered my voice, "If you like her, you should ask her out."

Hook looked confused, "Ask her... out?"

"Yeah, you know... ask her to go on a date with you," I whispered.

He smiled and shook his head, "It's not that easy. She just lost Neal".

"She... she what?" I asked, clearly the last one to gain this information. Emma had been awfully quiet lately, but all she spoke of was trying to get Henry back, "Neal is..."

Hook nodded, "He was shot, missy. Fell through a portal, so she says."

"Oh my goodness," I said, looking back to Emma. She was quite far away, so she couldn't hear us, but you never know. I really felt bad for her now.

"You said something about Pan?" Hook asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Um... yeah... is he always like that? Mysterious, charming... a tad seductive...?" I asked casually.

Hook was watching me now, "You do know that he could be watching us and listening to everything we're saying".

I blushed and looked around me. Oh hell.

"He's always like that," Hook said, looking at the ground as we walked on. "That's how he gets in your head...What did he say?"

"Just... that if I also accepted who I was, then I would also get... closer to Henry," I said. Oh god, there were the shivers again. I absentmindedly touched my ear, but turned to him with a frown, "How do you know him?"

"I met him once," Hook said. After a couple of seconds in silence I guessed that Pan did something to him that he did not want to talk about.

"I wonder if you and Emma are connected somehow," Hook said then, changing the subject.

I thought about that. Emma was way older than I, but we had something in common: We were orphans.

That was it. But... what did that have to do with acceptance? I accepted the fact that I was an orphan and I'm sure Emma did as well... but what did Pan mean...

_Lost..._

The thought came to me like someone had whispered it to me. Lost.

It made sense... all the voices... the cries and screams... were of Lost children. Emma was having a nightmare because of it.

We were Lost Girls.

That had to be it.

Before I could tell Emma my theory, Emma screamed Henry's name.

We all quickened our pace and saw that she was staring at a boy... Henry. His back was turned to us.

Then he turned around.

_Pan._


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Hello, Emma," Pan said, his eyes roaming over our little crowd. I froze when his eyes settled on me briefly. An amused look played on his lips and I glared at him.

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked angrily.

Pan smiled sarcastically and looked around him, "He isn't here? Well... maybe because I've hidden him well... after all, cheaters never win. Am I right, boys?"

Suddenly, a bunch of boys dressed in brown and green clothing and hoods emerged from the woods, each holding a weapon.

I looked back at Pan. His face was smug. How I wanted to launch myself at him and demand for Henry back. He looked at me then and gave me a look as if to say, '_Why don't you try just that?_

I didn't know when the fight ensued. All I remember was Regina telling me to watch my back, just as an arrow came flying my way. I gasped and disappeared, letting the arrow go through me. I turned to my attacker and growled

He smiled and bolted into the woods.

As the others fought, I chased him, going deeper and deeper into the trees until we came to a clearing. I held out my hands and summoned up a ball of power, but I studied him. I wouldn't harm him unless he really wanted to harm me.

"I don't want to fight you," I said, feeling the power tingle in my palms.

"You don't have a choice," The Lost boy laughed, "either fight or die".

"You don't tell me what to do," I said angrily, waiting for him to make his move. All he had to do was fire and I'd wipe him out in a single shot.

The Lost boy smiled at me then looked at something behind me.

_Someone_ behind me.

"_He_ doesn't, but _I_ do," a familiar but dangerously gentle voice said from behind me.

Before I could turn, Pan seized my arms behind my back, and put a blade at my throat. The power in my hands disappeared and I tried to stay calm.

"Scream and I won't hesitate with this blade," Pan said into my neck.

"Pan," I spat, struggling as he held me close to him, "No one tells me what to do... especially _you_".

He chuckled then, his breath brushing my neck, sending goosebumps down my spine again, "On the contrary, princess. You're in Neverland... _my_ land, and you _will_ obey me _and_ my rules".

"Never".

"Henry's life depends on it," he said, his voice dead.

I froze.

"I'll give your little party a second chance to find him... but it all depends on your choice..." He said cryptically.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, hating how I felt so weak against him.

"It's quite a tempting offer... all I want is for you to accompany me to my camp." He said, giving me an evil smile.

"Tempting?" I asked sarcastically, but all I got in return was the blade being pressed further into my neck. I was confused by his statement, "Why? What's in it for you?"

"Why, it's all in the game, Mina, and you just happen to be a pretty pawn in it", he breathed.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to go with him. What would he do to me? Make me his slave? I shuddered at the thought.

"Allow me to help you make your choice," he whispered, "If you don't accompany me, then Henry will die and all of you will be Lost forever."

I looked down. Henry's life depended on it as well as the others. There was no getting out of it. Whatever Pan's plan was, it didn't involve my freedom.

I had to do it.

"Well?" Pan pressed.

"I'll do it," I said, wincing as my voice fell in despair.

The blade was removed from my neck, but my arms were still bound. Pan removed the bonds.

"Very good," he mused, turning me to face him, "A very _wise_ decision".

I glared at him. I wanted to bite him, or even spit on him... just to wipe that smile off his face.

"I'm loving your fire right now," he said, studying me until I couldn't take his gaze anymore and dropped mine. He chuckled.

"Take her back to camp," he told the Lost boy. I felt the boy take my arm and started to drag me away, but I shrugged him off.

"And Mina?" Pan asked.

I turned to him.

"Don't even think about using your power on him or running away. I'll know and it's not going to end well for you". He warned.

I shot him a dazzling smile, "You do know me well,_ Peter Pan_".

His expression was dead, and I didn't care to see any more of it. I turned on my heel and let the Lost boy lead me away.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I had never felt so defeated in my life. I couldn't run away or use my powers. If I did one thing wrong, Henry or the others would be affected by my mistake. There was no way out.

By the time we had arrived at the campsite, I was tired. No one cared when my knees hit the ground.

"Mina!"

I knew that voice well. I looked up to see Henry rushing up to me.

"Henry! You're alright!" I said, getting up and enveloping him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his expression bewildered.

I stared at him for a few minutes. I knew the Lost boys were watching us expectantly, and that only made me nervous. Peter was probably watching as well...

"I... well...I came because..."

"Henry," Pan's voice echoed from all around us and made me cringe. I held Henry close, as if nothing or no one could tear us apart.

The arrogant boy came up to us, his expression somewhat amused, "I see you've found the guest that I've brought for you."

"Guest?" I asked, still glaring at him.

He shot me an annoyed look, "Yes, Mina. Have you forgotten already?"

What the heck was he doing?

Pan smiled as he looked me over, "You must have hit your head harder than I thought."

"What's going on?" Henry asked, "why did you bring Mina here... where is my family?"

I wanted to tell him, but Pan glared at me behind Henry and I grew afraid. It was more scary than a ride on a roller coaster, or even a scary movie marathon. That's how scary Pan was in that instant.

I stayed silent.

"Henry," Pan said gently, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Your family cannot come to Neverland because they are adults... they don't believe."

"You're wrong," Henry smiled, "You don't know my family... everything in it is built on belief and magic."

"Neverland is different, Henry," Pan lied, "It's not enough for an adult to believe... they can't. Not here. Mina however..." he said, glancing at me with innocent eyes, "She does believe."

Henry looked at me and I nodded. I didn't say anything though.

"I thought you would be happy, Henry," Pan said, "I brought her for _you."_

"I am happy," Henry said, hugging me. I felt warm as he did, but I also felt guilty, "Thank you".

I stared at Pan as Henry hugged me. He looked almost... jealous. The look faded and he glanced up at me. I looked away and Henry drew back with a smile on his face.

I vowed then that I would find a way to get in contact with the others, and get Henry to safety... Whatever the cost.

That afternoon, Henry and I sat together on a large log, sharing stories.

"I'm really glad you're here, Mina," Henry said, "It feels good that I know someone else here. I don't really feel alone anymore".

I smiled, "I'm glad you're alright. After you disappeared, we were so worried".

"How is everyone, anyway?" He asked, "and Pan said something about you hitting your hear? What was that all about? I don't see a bruise...'

"Ah...it was nothing," I said, moving away as he reached for a lock of my dark hair, "and so many questions! Let's see... well, the last I saw of them, they were trying to figure out how to reach Neverland, and Pan..." I hesitated, making it up along the way, "I don't know how Pan knew me, but he did... he told me that my belief in Neverland was still strong, and that he wanted me to come to you, Henry. I didn't believe him at first, but he practically dragged me out of Storybrooke kicking and screaming... I think I remember hitting my head as I fought him, and the next thing I knew was that I was in Neverland".

Henry seemed skeptic but he believed it. I was here and that's all that mattered.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. How's Ruby doing?"

I smiled sadly when he said my sister's name. The last I saw of Ruby was a few days ago. I had just finished my shift at Granny's and was about to head home when I saw that cool pirate ship and I just _had_ to explore it...

"She's fine," I said, "we all missed you though."

He nodded, but looked sad. The truth was, I didn't even know Henry had disappeared until I woke up in Hook's cabin and casually walked up on deck to see everyone fighting... and I mean everyone was throwing punches or on the floor. It was raining and it was pure madness. Then I realized that we were out at sea and there was no escape. When everyone came to their senses, I made my appearance known and they didn't take it lightly.

"Enough about me... how's it been for you? Has the Lost boys been treating you okay? How about Pan? I'll mess them up if they did anything to you." I said.

Henry laughed. He knew it was true.

"Even though at first I was afraid, everything's alright. The Lost boys haven't done anything to me and Pan...Pan..."

"What did he do, Henry?" I asked, concerned.

"He didn't hurt me, but after Greg and Tamara lost me to the Lost boys, Pan tricked me and took me here. He's keeping me here because he thinks I'm the 'Truest Believer".

I frowned. The Truest Believer?

Henry looked afraid and I felt that there was more than he was letting on.

"Everything's going to be alright, Henry. We'll get home soon, and we'll do it together."

He smiled at that.

Suddenly, one of the Lost boys called Henry over to help him gather logs for a fire. Henry was hesitant, but he went on ahead.

"Just holler if he bullies you," I said under my breath.

He looked afraid, but the fear disappeared and was replaced by confidence in a snap. I watched him leave, all the while keeping my eyes on the boy who had called him over.

"That was an interesting story," Pan's voice came from in front of me.

I jumped and swivelled around. He was leaning against a tree, staring at me with his amused expression.

Heat came to my face and I held my heart, "My goodness, you have got to stop doing that! What, do you take pleasure in scaring people? And do you always listen in on other's conversations?"

He smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Yes... to all of them, and I take absolute pleasure in frightening _you,_ princess. As for the conversation, I just _had_ to hear what you were going to say."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, "Well, did you hear anything interesting?"

"I enjoyed the part where 'I practically dragged you out of Storybrooke kicking and screaming'."

I shrugged, "Seemed like something I would do."

Pan was still staring at me with amused expression. I felt very conscious about myself. Why did he make me feel that way? I looked down at my palms, then back to Henry. He was speaking to that boy and smiling occasionally.

"He'll be fine," Pan said, surprising me by joining me on the log, "Why are you so worried about him?"

"Because I don't trust the leader," I said, looking back at Pan. He was about an arm's length away, and I still felt uncomfortable with him so close to me. I felt his mouth on my ear again mentally and I looked away, "And he's like my little brother."

"But he's not little, Mina," Pan said, his tone teasing.

"I know that," I snapped, "But... I don't want anything happening to him."

I turned back to Pan and smiled one of my dazzling smiles, "But... I am glad you brought me here, Peter Pan," I whispered, my voice darkly sweet, "Now I can keep an eye on him and protect him if anything or anyone hurts him."

I hadn't realized how close I had gotten to him until I felt my leg touch his.

"Is that a threat?" He smiled, his voice low and husky.

I then felt his leg touch mine and I came to my senses, my cold smile still on my face as his enticing green eyes burned into my hazel ones, holding me in place, "Maybe it is... but I know it's a promise I intend to keep."

He drew even closer, "You would do anything... even risk your life for him,,, _that_ boy, who's not really your brother? _That _boy who has a family who would choose him over yourself if both of you were in danger?"

I almost reeled back. How could he say such a thing? Snow wouldn't do that to me... to us. But Regina and Emma... I wasn't so sure. Maybe what he said was half true... or even all true, but I loved Henry and I would always put whom I loved first, whatever the cost... wouldn't I?

"Yes," I breathed, "because I love him. He's... my family. We all are. Family never leaves anyone behind."

Pan chuckled, but there was no humor behind it, "You're lying to yourself. We both know that love doesn't always exist". He sounded so bitter and he got up and turned to me, "We'll see about your 'so- called' _family_ Mina."

"Of course love exists!" I said back to him as I got up, "and why would I lie to myself? I know I'm loved. I believe that Emma and the gang will come and rescue _both of us_... and you cannot stop them."

"Keep dreaming," he said, his voice sickly sweet as he came close to me. I didn't back down, "By the time I'm done with them, you truly will be a Lost girl..." he bent closer so our lips were only inches apart," and you will belong to me."

That caught me off guard. I backed away from him, "W... what did you just say?"

"You heard me," he said, giving me a long mysterious look as he went to join the others.

I stared back, not knowing what to think or say. For once, I was rendered speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for keeping you in the dark, have been busy with school work and commuting but I told myself that I would finally put this up tonight. Hope you like it, and remember if you have any questions or comments, please don't hesitate to drop me a line!

6

He wanted me to fear him. That's all it was. Still, I wondered why he would say something like that. Just the way that he said it... it was odd. Peter Pan didn't or couldn't love. I had established that. But he was still a guy... and being as he was didn't help the cause. I shook my head, trying to banish crazy thoughts that entered my head. All of them were about him.

_No,_ I told myself firmly, _Emma and Snow will come for you. You wouldn't belong to him. He won't ever have you._

I lay beside Henry outside, both of us wide awake, watching the stars. It was beautiful. I felt that absolutely nothing could ruin this moment.

"Mina?" Henry asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Yes, Henry?"

"Can you tell me a story... like you used to?"

I glanced at Henry, ready to question him until I noticed he looked distant. He missed everyone. I didn't blame him. I missed Ruby or Granny too.

"For you, Henry, of course," I said gently. I looked around and sat up, noting that Pan was nowhere in sight and the Lost Boys were either conversing not too far away or already asleep.

"Now... what would you like to hear?"

"Anything. You're stories are the best." He said, also sitting up.

"Alright then... 'Once upon a time, there was a boy who believed in fairytales..."

He smiled.

"But they weren't just fairytales... they were real."

I told him the story of how he had saved Storybrooke by sacrificing himself just so Emma would believe in our reality. Because of him, she had, and she was able to break a curse on the entire town that Regina had caused.

When I had finished the story, Henry felt a bit better.

"You know... you've been telling me stories about everyone in Storybrooke, but never any stories about you," he said.

I smiled, "I would tell you anything if I knew. All I know is that Ruby found me near the border of Storybrooke and I was all alone."

Henry nodded, but he looked lost in thought.

"But I'm alright," I said, "Storybrooke is my home and all of you... Snow, Emma... even Regina, are a family to me".

He smiled, then said, "You'll always be family to us."

I smiled, but my heart was breaking. I had lied to him and I couldn't tell him the truth or explain that his family was here in Neverland looking for him. I felt so guilty.

Not soon after, Henry fell asleep, but I could not find the comfort to drift off. So much had happened today and my mind was swimming with thoughts and emotions.

I got up and decided to go for a walk. That would clear my mind.

I didn't go far, just walked around the camp, trying to tire myself out.

I leaned against a tree, trying to decide what to do next. Some notes of a song escaped my lips and I closed my eyes, letting my emotions drift away into the empty air of the song. That was my way of relieving myself of stress or negative emotions.

Suddenly, I heard something. I opened my eyes and listened hard. It was music.

I listened closer, trying to figure out the instrument or where the source was coming from. It sounded like a strange flute. Its tune was haunting, and yet, familiar. It was beautiful. I felt myself drawn to it just as a moth is drawn to a flame. I followed the sound, hoping that maybe the person who played the music could help me.

As I drew closer to the music, it became louder and louder until I reached a large tree that was different than the others surrounding it.

I gaped when I saw that it was Pan himself, playing a pan flute. He was leaning against the large tree, not seeming to care where he was or what went on around him.

And he seemed beautiful just standing there...

I shook my head. I felt strange.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, lowering his flute and smiling at me.

I almost didn't hear what he said. I was too busy staring at him... his hair. His eyes. His mouth...

"Your music lured me here," I said before I could even think about what I wanted to say.

"Ah," he said, a glimmer in his eye, "and you like it?"

"It's beautiful," I breathed, "I didn't know you were... musically talented."

He raised his eyebrows, teasing me as he put the flute near to his lips, "Would you like to hear more?"

"I... yes," I breathed.

He pushed himself off the tree and drew closer to me, staring at me the whole time as he played his flute. I felt strange, but wonderful. It was like being in a dream, and Peter was all I could see. I gazed at him as he went around me, his intense gaze making me feel as if he wanted me. I wanted him to draw me into his arms then; to hold me close and seal it all with a passionate kiss.

But something... my witch senses... told me that something was very wrong. He was doing something...

I blinked, my gaze travelling to the flute. I brought my hands to my ears and blocked the music. The intense feelings disappeared and I realized that he was trying to put me under his spell.

"What's the matter?" he asked, innocently, "I thought you liked it... thought that it was... _beautiful_."

"You're a monster," I said, "What the hell were you trying to do, make me love you?"

He smirked. I would have blushed madly but I was too angry.

"I'm sick of your games," I spat, creating knives out of thin air.

He grinned then, and lowered his pipes, "Are you challenging me?"

"Yes. If I win, you let us go. If I lose, then you can keep us for whatever you have planned for us."

"I like it, "he said, "But Mina, if you lose... and I guarantee you will... you will belong to me. You won't fight me, and you won't run away. You'll be mine... forever."

I shivered and shook my head, "I don't understand why you want to make my life so miserable."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Let's do this," I said.

He created knives out of thin air as well, and smiled an evil smile, "Very well... but remember Mina, I _always_ win."

I charged forward and he blocked my attack. I knew how to fight with knives from Charming and Snow. Although Snow's weapon of choice was a bow and arrows, she also knew how to fight with knives. She taught me everything she knew.

Peter was a strong fighter, and I fought hard, I ripped his shirt from the shoulder, drawing a bit of blood. He reeled back and I crouched like a cat, getting ready for anything.

"I'm impressed, Mina," He laughed, his eyes blazing with madness and excitement. I couldn't tell if he was angry... but it seemed like he was having lots of fun.

"You better be," I said sarcastically with a slow smile.

"I'm only going easy on you, Mina... let's see if you can handle my _true_ strength," he said.

I bit my lip as he started using quicker, tougher moves on me. I dodged them, rolling out from under him, making him trip. He dropped his knives. I crawled on top of him and pinned him to the ground, still smiling as my hands were in top of his. One of my knives was at his throat, and I finally felt powerful.

He gazed up at me then, his face almost angelic. A slow smile played on his lips.

"Give up?" I asked, breathless.

"Never," he said, suddenly using his power to throw my knives away and catch me off guard. I growled and reached of one, but he took that moment to tackle me and pin me to the ground.

"You cheated," I said, trying to get up.

"No... I've won," he smiled, taking a dagger and putting it to my neck. I glared at him angrily as he took the knife and played with it on my skin. "You see Mina, this was a battle of wits, weapons and magic... and you lost".

I tried to reach for my dagger, but my powers failed me. It was true, I did need to practice more. Pan chuckled, lowering himself on my body. I grew afraid, but kept glaring at him.

Then, he smoothed my hair, and I found myself closing my eyes, enjoying the feeling. It was so strange but his hands were still warm. He was so gentle.

"You're mine, Lost Girl," he said.

Before I could say anything to him, he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I couldn't remember anything after that. I must have fainted from fighting Pan in so many different ways that night. I woke up with a start next to Henry as if nothing had happened.

Did anything happen?

The sun was just beginning to peek through the trees, and I rose from my sleeping position to my stomach, letting my dark curls fall back.

Then I felt the pain of sore muscles, and I realized that it must have been real... everything... even the spot where Pan pressed the dagger against my throat. There was a slight pain there, but nothing serious.

Henry was still sleeping and the Lost Boys were beginning to wake up. Some were already awake, starting on their chores or just sharpening weapons until everyone was awake.

I stretched and sat on the ground with my knees up. Where was Pan?

Why did I even care?

My face burned when I remembered what happened last night. How could I let him do that to me? He was the villain- the one who kidnapped us and was using us as bait. He played with our minds and I had lost to him. But I let him kiss me. Why? Falling in love was not an option here...and with the villain?

_No,_ I told myself firmly, _You are not in love with him. That's absurd._

But why did my heart rule out my mind last night? Had he succeeded in casting a spell on me? I blocked it when I found out. The music only made things seem like a dream... or a drug. It was intoxicating... compelling, but it didn't seem real or right.

But after we fought... I felt something there. It was very faint as he kissed me, but it almost seemed like there was a yearning within him... as if he really did want my love...

I had to avoid him. But how was that possible? Pan was everywhere. He invaded my thoughts and was watching all the time. I could feel it.

I didn't notice the Lost Boy shaking Henry awake until Henry yawned and stretched.

"What's happening?" Henry asked.

"We're moving camp," the boy said simply, not paying me any attention.

"Moving?" I asked, getting to my feet, "why's that?"

"Ask Pan."

So much for avoiding him. I stubbornly looked away. I refused to do so.

"Is something wrong?"

That arrogant voice. I bit my lip as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I shivered lightly at his touch, but refused to look at him. I started to walk away, "Why are we moving?"

"Because it's all in the game, Mina," he said, quickly moving in front of me and trying to catch my gaze. It took me by surprise, and when I saw his face I found myself blushing, but tried not to show it.

"Ah," I said, crossing my arms, "you mean the game that Emma and the rest don't know about."

"Right," Pan smiled, his gaze roaming to my lips, making me feel more uncomfortable but almost intrigued. I looked down, wanting to find somewhere safe... somewhere where I could compose myself, "I... have to go."

"Where?" he asked, but I was already going.

"Don't walk away from me," he said, grabbing my arm before I could escape him.

I looked back at his hand and then to him. It wasn't hard, and his voice wasn't hard either. It was strange... almost gentle. He kept it there for a while, staring at me for what seemed like eons.

"What?" I asked, not rudely but quiet... a curious murmur.

"You don't trust me," he said, studying me.

"Of course I don't," I said, "you got what you wanted. I lost to you. I'm your prisoner and nothing more. I won't let you play with me that way... I won't let you hurt me," I said. I didn't care what I agreed on. He wouldn`t take advantage of me. I wouldn't let him play with my heart.

He stared at me for a long time, and I didn't know why. No one ever stared at me the way he did. It wasn't teasing or cold. It was curious and strange and... warm, almost like he was trying to figure me out.

Henry approached us then and Pan dropped my arm, then turned to him with a smile, "The Truest Believer," he proclaimed.

Henry looked to me then back to Pan, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, but flinched when I realized that both Pan and I said it at the same time. I shot him an annoyed look. He seemed amused.

"We're just moving camp," Pan said, "We always do."

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Really," Pan smiled, then turned to me.

I smiled then walked away. When I was far enough, I looked back. Pan was sitting with Henry on a log, looking sincere as he told Henry more stories. I shook my head as I stared at them. How could something so... handsome... be so evil?

I bit my lip as I thought it over. I had to stop lying to myself. Pan was handsome. He was gorgeous. But he was evil, arrogant and selfish. He was smart and seductive. He was what I wanted but I knew I could not have because it would only lead me to hurt and chaos. I didn't want to get hurt.

I leaned against a tree, glad to be finally rid of the sinful angel.

Suddenly, my pocket vibrated.

I frowned. What in the world? I didn't have a cell phone. I didn't think I needed one in a small place like Storybrooke. I felt my pockets. It felt like a phone. Quickly, I turned away, venturing a bit deeper into the woods, but still keeping an eye on the spot where Henry and Pan sat. I felt the items in my pocket. Eyeliner. A handkerchief. A few coins, a manicure set, and my compact mirror.

The mirror was vibrating.

"The heck?" I asked as I opened it up.

Regina's face stared back at me.

"Regina!" I whispered loudly.

"Mina, where are you? Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," I whispered looking back to the spot, the back to the mirror, "I've found Henry,"

"Where are you two?"

"Pan has us. Henry's alright, we're fine... but I don't know where we are... We're changing location. That's all I know".

"Mina!" Pan's voice called from the clearing.

"I have to go," I said urgently.

Before Regina could respond, I took the mirror and smashed it in two, then started back into the clearing.

"Mina," Pan said as we met up, looking suspicious.

"Pan," I said, crossing my arms.

"Happy to see me?" he asked as he went around me, looking around.

"Very happy," I said sarcastically, "What do you want now?"

"I heard voices... your voice," he said, turning to face me.

"So?"

"Who were you speaking to?"

I bit my lip. I could have lied, but then Henry probably would have suffered because of it.

"Regina. She... contacted me on my mirror," I explained, pointing to the shattered object on the ground.

Pan looked angry.

"But I only said that you had taken us. I never told her the location." I said.

Pan drew closer, "Is that all?"

"Yes," I said, glaring up at him.

We stared at each other for a bit, his face hard and mine dead.

"Why should I trust what you say?" he asked, his voice low.

"Why should I trust what _you_ say?" I shot back.

He stared longer then his mouth broke into a smile. That surprised me.

"We're leaving now," he said then, "unless.. you'd like to stay behind?"

"Believe me, it would be better than being near you," I spat.

That made him angry, and I was afraid of what he could do to me, but I would not back down. Then, he quickly came back to me and pressed his lips to mine. I groaned and tried to push him off of me. My mind was fighting him, telling me ten different reasons why I should fight him and hate him. But... my body was also fighting my mind, and my heart was winning . A quiet moan escaped my lips as I embraced him.

Pan drew back ever so slightly and breathed against my lips, "Tell me that you didn't feel anything."

I was breathing hard, I couldn't do it.

"_Tell me,"_ he pressed.

"Alright," I whispered, sinking to my knees in defeat, "Alright. I felt what you always wanted me to feel."

His arms were still around me, and he bent down in front of me to see my eyes, "What did you feel?"

I looked back at him, "You don't know?"

He looked curious as he watched me, "You're... different, Mina. Everyone... Henry, the Lost Boys, Emma... I know them because my powers allow me to see them. But you...I don't see anything. I can't feel anything from you".

I frowned, "I thought you said you knew everything about me."

"I lied."

My eyes widened.

"I want to know you," he said.

This had to be a trick. When did he get so... _human?_ He seemed so different now. So much like a boy...

It had to be a trick.

"You're lying," I said, "You're only saying those things to lead me on."

"As much as I'm good at that... I'm not," he said, his tone solemn, "I'm speaking the truth."

I was speechless. He studied me, waiting for me to say something. Suddenly a Lost Boy came into the clearing and shouted his name.

"Aye," he said, his eyes still on me.

"We're all ready now, Pan," The boy said.

Peter nodded, but he still never moved to see who it was.

"So... you tried to get me to fall for you?" I finally asked.

Pan didn't say anything. I knew the answer.

And I embraced it. I knew it was wrong. I knew there would be consequences. I knew there was going to be chaos beyond this point, but for once, I didn't care. I did what my heart told me to do.

I kissed him again, lightly and on the cheek, "Well... it worked," I said with a smile.

Pan looked slightly stunned, his eyes roaming over my lips, then to my eyes.

Then he smiled, a sinful, lazy, arrogant smile and helped me up.

"C'mon," he said, "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

8

We moved camp, walking for the whole morning until Pan decided what was the correct place. It was clearer than the other spot, with numerous logs and places to put up tents.

I walked near Henry and tried to devise a plan. Maybe, just maybe I could get Henry to safety without doing anything. Somehow Regina or Emma could get to us before anything happened. But how? If I left anything behind, Pan was sure to find it. I sighed. I wanted to help Henry, but I didn't want anyone getting hurt. I knew if I used my powers _something_ would go wrong. I should have studied my grimoire! I knew Pan was winning. He hated Emma's team for some reason and all I could do was watch...

And happen to be falling for the charming, charismatic villain.

I was so torn.

As Henry and I spoke quietly, a Lost Boy interrupted us and started to make fun of Henry.

"I'm talking to you," he spat at Henry.

We ignored him and continued to speak.

Then the boy shoved him.

I didn't even think about what I was doing. I had my dagger to his throat in an instant.

"I don't know who you think you are," I said, my voice a sugary purr, "but I don't like you".

"Likewise," he smiled coldly, only to get my dagger to dig a bit deeper.

"Back off," I snarled, pushing him away.

I turned from him, but his horrible laughter rang in my ears.

"Well, well. Henry can't fight for himself," the boy proclaimed, "he has to have his _girlfriend_ fight his battles for him".

That was it. I felt a low growl in my throat and was about to knock him over when I felt strong arms holding me back.

"This isn't your fight," Pan whispered, holding me until I stopped fighting him. Man, I didn't know he was so strong.

"I turned to him so he could see the desperation in my eyes, "you're not going to let him get away with that, are you?"

Pan gave me a wry smile and I grew afraid, and excited at the same time. "Of course not," he said as he materialized behind Henry to both of our surprises.

"You're not going to take that, are you, Henry?" he asked.

I bit my lip as I watched Pan urged him on. He had given him a stick and soon the boys joined in, urging on a fight. As much as I wanted Henry to kick his ass, it didn't feel right... for him. I saw Henry as a gentle boy who found a smarter, genuine way to solve things.

This wasn't him.

The bully lost boy continued to harass him, and two lost boys kept me at bay, forcing me to watch the spectacle.

Henry dodged the boy's attacks, and I prayed that Henry was stronger than he was, He was smaller, but sometimes the small ones had the better advantage.

The Henry struck him.

And the stick that he held had become a sword.

I watched mutely as a trickle of blood came down from the boy's face.

Henry watched him in horror and began to apologize.

"Henry," Pan said sternly, "we never have to apologize."

He then turned to the crowd and they began to cheer. Pan took Henry's arm and held it high, like a champion.

And Henry smiled.

The boys cheered and pushed forward to congratulate the champion, leaving me behind.

I didn't know what to feel. Henry did the right thing ignoring him... in fact, that's what I should have done. Maybe the bully wouldn't have said those horrible things.

And he had shed blood. Never in my life had I done so before my fight with Pan. My daggers were a symbol of fear- only to scare the person who I encountered, and for defense. That's what Snow and Charming said...

_You're weapon is for defense. Never shed blood unless you're really sure you have to._

I was terrified. This place was changing us. I walked away, leaving the celebration. I wouldn't go far. I just needed to think things out.

Familiar notes spilled from my mouth as a song started to take form. I only sang when I was really happy, really sad, or when I was in times of doubt or just really wanted to. By the time I had finished, I felt a bit calmer. I was alone and the woods seemed quiet. I sat down and leaned against a tree, just enjoying the freedom and peace until Pan made his appearance.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his tone slightly amused as he watched my form.

I smiled slightly as I looked up to him, "I didn't think you'd notice my disappearance."

Pan gave me a sarcastic smile, "Really? You're the only girl here."

I chuckled lightly, "Why are you here?"

"I came to find you... then I heard your singing".

I forgot that he heard everything. Just for that moment, I had forgotten. Why did I feel so embarrassed?

"Your voice lured me here," he said, his voice husky again.

Goosebumps rose on my skin and I felt warm. He was teasing me, reminding me of what had happened a few nights ago and how I had said the exact same words. I knew he was teasing me, but I couldn't help but notice how intense his voice and gaze was. Time to change the subject.

"I can't believe he did that to him..." I said, thinking back to Henry, "he didn't want to..."

"If he didn't, Devin would have continued to tease him, and yourself. From now on he'll leave him alone." Pan said.

"And if he doesn't?" I asked.

"Are you always this overprotective?" He asked.

"Yes. Especially to those that are younger than I," I said, "At least I'm there for them..." I trailed off. What was the point of explaining it to him? I knew a lot of orphans who didn't have that option. I was lucky because I had an adoptive family and town who loved me, but I always wondered why my real parents abandoned me. Why didn't they want me?

Pan studied me again, as if he knew what I was thinking about. I looked away, but I caught a glint in his eye that I hadn't seen before.

"I thought you'd be thrilled with Henry," he said, "He's... changing. He's becoming more confident and fighting his own battles".

He came over to me and tipped my head up so I could look into his eyes, "He's becoming a Lost Boy, Mina,"

I drew away, and he chuckled, then held his hand out to me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Come," he said, "celebrate with us."

"What are we celebrating?" I asked, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Henry's victory... and we haven't officially welcomed you two to Neverland yet," he said.

I looked into his strange, green eyes. He was hiding something. But the longer I stared into his eyes, the more I found myself falling under his spell again. I blinked, then nodded, allowing my hand to fall on his. He pulled me up, a bit too quick and I was in his embrace yet again.

My eyes widened as he smiled evily, "You're trapped, Lost Girl," he said.

That moment would have been any girl's dream. Trapped in the arms of the handsome bad boy, but when he said _Lost Girl, _that destroyed everything.

"I'm not a Lost Girl," I said, avoiding his gaze.

He chuckled then, "Of course you are."

"I'm not," I said coldly.

He snickered as he leaned it, his mouth on my neck, "You can't deny it, Mina. It's the truth and there's no changing it."

"Yes I can,' I said, closing my eyes almost in pain, "I won't be like them and you cannot make me."

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

I refused to meet his eyes. He bloody well knew what I was afraid of. I was afraid of Neverland. This place was terrifying and I was afraid of being like the Lost Boys. I was afraid of what Regina and Emma would do to me if I failed Henry. And, I was afraid of Pan. I was falling deeper and deeper in love with him, and I didn't want to fight it anymore. I wanted to protect Henry and I would still do that, but heroes never fell in love with villains, did they?

They did. I remembered Ruby telling me the story of the Phantom of the Opera. The Phantom had loved the main soprano and he terrorized everyone and took her captive... just like Pan did with me. Except it ended sadly. The hero saved the girl and the Phantom died... but she had kissed him willingly, saving herself as well as her lover. But the Phantom remained alone.

I was so confused.

"Forget it," I murmured, turning back to him, "Lead the way".

Pan nodded, his expression unreadable as he let me go. It was colder without my body pressed to his, and I found myself shivering. He seemed a tad surprised, but he took my hand and a warm sensation filled my body.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded. He had used his power to warm me up. I felt a sense of gratitude toward him, but faintly.

He led me back to the clearing where I saw that the sun had begun to set, causing the sky to grow darker by the minute. I started to get warmer and I realized that not too far away stood a large campfire. Some of the boys were sitting and conversing nearby while the majority were dancing wildly to an unheard tune.

I watched the boys, transfixed as they danced wildly. It was both strange yet mesmerizing.

"Mina!"

Henry's voice jolted me out of my stupor and I looked for him. Thankfully he was not among the dancers but was sitting nearby. I went over to him.

"Mina... I know you're mad at me for doing what I did, and I'm sorry..." he said.

I shook my head, finding my attention on the hypnotic blaze of the fire and the dancers that worshipped it. "Henry," I said, my voice gentle, "I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. It wasn't your fault... they urged you on," I said, putting my hands on his shoulder, "you apologized after too... Henry... this place is changing us. Whatever Pan tells you, it's not..."

"Henry!' Pan's voice interrupted us. We turned to him. He was standing in front of the fire, outlining him and making him look... like a god. I stared at him, transfixed as he came over to us, his voice loud over the clamour and shouts of the Lost Boys.

"This is all for you," he said to Henry, "your official welcome to Neverland and... as a Lost Boy."

My heart skipped a beat when he said that. Henry was not a Lost Boy. He had family and friends who loved him. He had me. I looked at Henry, who looked confused.

"A Lost Boy?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Pan said, "You've proven yourself, and we know how you feel. You miss your family... but we could be your new one."

Henry seemed to ponder over his words. No... He couldn't think that Emma and the rest had abandoned him?

He looked sad and I realized that he did. It was all my fault.

I wanted to stop this madness, but Pan met my gaze and I held my breath. He drew closer to the fire and I could see and evil glint in his eyes and that mischievous grin. I knew what he was going to do and I had to stop him. I quickly got up and started toward him

Pan took out his pan flute and put it to his lips. I heard the music and fell to my knees. I looked back to Henry who had joined the dancers.

"No," I croaked, trying to cover my ears. The music was beautiful and haunting. I wanted to listen to more, but I knew I had to fight it.

"C'mon Mina!' Henry called, "join us!"

"Henry, stop!" I said, but he didn't hear me. The music was getting louder and louder, and my vision began to swim. I was fighting it.

Pan was in front of me, beckoning me to join him. I found myself standing, my hands wavering near my head.

"Give in, Mina,' he said.

I took a breath then. I couldn't fight this. Peter was all I could see then, and I let it go. I wanted him. I stopped fighting then. I lowered my hands and he seized them, drawing me closer to him. I didn't feel drunk on the music like the last time. The music only seemed to bring out what I was feeling stronger, and even though I was afraid, I wanted more.

Pan embraced me, trapping me and crushing his lips to mine. This time, his tongue entered my mouth. I moaned and I closed my eyes. I hardly realized that he had tipped me back.

I forgot about everything. My mission, what was right and what was wrong. Pan felt_ right_. His lips brushed my neck and I gasped, arching it a little more.

"How about we go somewhere a bit more private?" he asked huskily.

I was tempted easily.

Pan chuckled as I nodded and brought me up again.

"Just hold onto me," he whispered.

I did, letting my arms circle his neck.

Then, just like that, we flickered out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, so here's where Pan's story comes in... and it's not the same from the show. I wasn't too happy with the whole 'Pan being Rumple's father' thing so I kinda changed it. It was too sad and I wanted this story to have a happy ending so I did this.

Also, if you noticed, I said that this is a OUAT/Wicked slash. Although I may not get too much into it yet, I will tell you that this story will have a sequel, leading into the Zelena plot, and it is VERY different from what happened in the show. If you guys have any questions regarding any of this, please ask away!

Hope you guys like it!

9

We were in a treehouse. I was still clinging to Pan even after we came there. I didn't even look around.

"It's funny," he said with a wry smile, "Just moments ago you wanted to be rid of me and now..."

I didn't let him finish. I pressed my lips to his, feeling all sorts of feelings, but when I felt a growl in his throat, I knew his desire was true.

Then I felt the feelings of soft pillows behind my back. Pan hovered over me, his expression serious and his necklace touching my neck softly. My vision and mind began to clear, but my feelings remained.

"I think I like you this way," he said, "It's more... cute."

I shook my head, wonder in my eyes as I gazed up at him, "Why?" I asked, "How could you do that to him?"

"Because it's all in the..."

"Game? I know that," I said, "But why is Henry so special? Why do you need him so much?"

He chuckled without humor and got up, turning away, "You'll never understand."

I shook my head, "How are we going to make this work out if you won't tell me anything?! I get that you have your stories, but..." I began.

"Work out?" Pan asked with an amused look.

"Yes," I murmured, looking at him with confidence, but at the same time, my body burned.

"I don't follow," he said.

I studied him. I knew he knew what I meant. He just wanted me to say it, "You know what I mean... I may not like your plans, and I think you're incredibly scary, frustrating, arrogant, and selfish... but I'm not denying the fact that I feel something for you."

He raised an eyebrow, urging me to continue.

"I want to help you," I said softly, "I feel so torn... I feel like I'm caught in the middle of something and there's no way out."

He lowered himself towards me and took a strand of my dark hair, playing with it as I spoke.

"I'm in love with the villain," I whispered.

There was something in his eyes as he watched that curl, "I wasn't always the villain".

I waited for him to say more and after a few seconds, looked at me as if he realized what I had just told him. "Say it again," he said.

"I'm in love with you," I breathed, waiting for the worse to come.

It didn't.

"I never thought I would fall for the heroine," he said then, bringing his lips closer to me.

"But I'm no heroine," I said, looking down, "I don't know what I am."

"You're beautiful," he said then.

I looked at him. He looked different, almost defeated. He was also serious as he said it. I took my hands and placed it on his face, then I kissed him willingly again.

He pulled back slightly and nodded, "Call me what you may... Peter Pan, the villain, the hero, the leader of Neverland. I wasn't always this way. I once had a family... a brother," he said, his eyes distant.

"But they betrayed me." He said, clenching his fist.

I realized the room got hot, but it went back to normal after a few seconds.

I had become very silent as he spoke, and for the majority of the time, he barely looked at me.

"He hated me, and I wasn't too fond of him either," he explained, "spoiled by our parents, he always had them around his finger."

He smiled at me then and my heart yearned to comfort him and somehow make him feel better, but I stayed silent.

"I had always dreamt of a land where I could stay young forever... a place where I could be king, and people both feared and respected me."

"Neverland," I said breathlessly.

"Aye, exactly," he said, joining me on the bed, "my family thought that I was being stupid. They hated it when I made up stories of fantasy and magic. As the first born son, I was to take over my father's business and live out my life as a mere stable boy... and I didn't want that.'

He was so angry, and I touched his hand. His skin was so hot.

"I _hated_ them... My father was always out drinking and my mother didn't care what he did to us... to me." He said, throwing a stone at some of his belongings. For once, I could hear the hurt in his voice, but he masked it quickly, turning back to his dark self.

"That's when I found out that she wasn't my mother... my mother had died and he had remarried shortly after. That's why she didn't care for me. Even my brother hated me. They didn't want me. They never did."

That's why he didn't believe in love. That's why he was a Lost Boy. I felt so bad for him and I wanted to hold him, to show him that _I_ cared, but I held myself back, because not only did I still not trust him... I couldn't trust myself.

He smiled darkly as he looked at me, "I lost hope after that and when I was old enough, I decided to leave, but it was a witch who gave me a magic gold bean after witnessing me being rejected yet again by my family. She told me that out there, there was a world where everything I dreamed happened, and the bean would take me there. All I had to do was plant it or put it in water. So I threw the bean into a pond and it created a portal to here. It was exactly as I imagined it... even more. But I grew lonely even as I discovered I had powers... so I lured my boys here..."

"With the music," I said, almost dreamily, "But... how?"

"We are all Lost... Boys who are orphaned or find that their parents don't show them any love can hear the music. Girls can too, but I never wished for girls to come."

I looked down.

"Until I met you," he said.

I smiled, but I hesitated, "But... I don't understand how I heard the music. I know I'm loved. Why did I hear it?"

Peter tilted his head to the side, an almost innocent gesture with his amused smile, "Maybe because you wonder about your previous family too much. You wonder why they left you".

"How did you...?"

"That night when I lured you with my music, I heard you tell Henry your stories".

Oh. That's right, he was everywhere.

"You don't need them, Mina," Peter said then, startling me, 'You have us... you have me. You're a Lost Girl and we could be your family... if you wished it".

I watched him as he looked at me hopefully. His words were so tempting. All I had to do was say yes and it would be done... but I had a family back in Storybrooke.

Instead I asked him something else, "Did you ever see your brother again?"

He nodded, "I was recruiting new boys to join my group. He was older and I was honestly surprised to see him".

"What did he do?"

Peter smiled, "He was always afraid of me. His son was so close to joining us... but I loved the fact that he was scared of me and of what I had become".

He paused then turned back to me with an evil glint in his eyes, "Enough about him... I want to get to know you better".

My eyes widened as he drew closer, "And what do you want to know?"

"Everything," he breathed, trapping me beneath him.

I felt excited, but guilt still nagged in my mind. I groaned and rolled away, "What am I going to do?"

He took an impatient breath and I was afraid that he would have become forceful or angry.

But he didn't get mad at all. He didn't even yell.

"I won't hurt you, Tamina," he said, his tone passive, "you have my word on that".

"It's not you... it's Henry and Emma and the rest. What will they do if they found out... that I love you?"

"They won't find out".

"I don't want them hurting you," I said softly, turning to face him, "I don't want _anyone_ getting hurt".

"People will always get hurt... but I promise that I will never hurt you," he said.

He looked so sure and sincere. I wondered how he could fall for someone like me. After everything that had happened to him, he was still open to love. I finally began to trust him, and I embraced the feelings as he lowered himself on me again.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The next day I awoke in Pan's bed, alone and intact. He had given me the bed and disappeared before I could question him. I fell asleep soon after.

He greeted me when I woke up.

"You may stay here at night if you want," he said.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where will you sleep?" I asked.

"Well, I could always join you," he said raising an eyebrow. He wanted to see me blush. "But I'm alright," he continued, "I'm in the other room if you need me."

I crossed my arms, "A tempting offer," I said with a smile.

He gave me that evil grin of his and I blushed again, turning away.

He enjoyed it when I did, and he took advantage of it. I felt sparks when he drew nearer, his hand coming around my hips, drawing me to him. Before, I would have fought him. Now, It felt good having him near me this way. He gave me warmth and pleasure just being near to me.

I stopped worrying about everything. I did vow to keep everyone safe, and I kept that promise.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured.

"You don't have to say that," I said.

"I thought you wanted me to tell you the truth?" he asked with a chuckle.

I turned to him and tilted my head innocently as I studied him. He meant it.

"Thank you," I murmured as I gently brushed my lips against his.

"You doubt yourself," he said, "Don't. I like seeing you sure with yourself... seeing the fire in your eyes like that night we fought...like a tiger."

I smiled and changed the subject, "So... What are we doing today?"

"More games and fun... like always," Pan said, raising his eyebrows.

Man, they were distracting... and very, very hot, 'Sounds good."

That's how things went. I spent so many days with Pan, Henry, and the Lost Boys. I was still protective of Henry, even though the boys didn't bother him anymore. I got used to the fact that I was the only girl and Pan liked it that way. When the boys were with him and playing his games, we stole secret glances. When they were not paying attention, he stole me away to somewhere where no one could find us. We would stay in that secret place for ages, speaking softly and stealing kisses. Then, before the boys went to sleep, I told them stories, or sang to them once in a while. They always loved them and wanted more.

Then came the night everything changed.

I had awoken in the middle of the night and sensed that something was wrong. I decided to investigate. There was a light coming from Pan's room and very quietly, I entered to see that he was sitting in front of a small fireplace, his back to me.

"Mina," he said, not turning around. His voice was distant.

"I'm sorry... I'll leave you if you want..."

"Come."

I did, stepping lightly into the room. I could feel his anger and pain ... his darkness as if it was an aura radiating off of him.

"My brother's on the island," he said bitterly.

"Why? How did he get here?" I asked, frozen as I stood nearby, watching him intently.

He looked to the ceiling, and I could imagine his expression... possibly a cold smile laced with sarcasm.

"He arrived on the ship with you."

I grew numb. On the Jolly Roger? So... one of the men on the ship was his brother.

"Who is it?" I asked.

He paused before turning to me, "He's been in your world for so long... if only I had known..."

"Peter, who is he?" I asked again, drawing closer.

"The Dark One," he spat, as if the word itself was poisonous.

I froze. Rumplestiltskin was his brother?

I couldn't believe it.

"Well... I see who got the looks in the family," I said lightly, but it didn't work.

He said nothing, but the air seemed colder. His power was affecting the temperature so much that the fire flickered.

I touched his shoulder and kept it there for a while. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I didn't think that it mattered... that the _Dark One_ even had a reason to be here... but of course, I learned it all."

"I don't understand..."

"Don't you?" he asked, his eyes full of desperation and... fear? "I'm Henry's great uncle."

I stared at him for a while, going over what he said. I didn't take it badly. With everything that was going on, this was starting to get normal for me. Pan shot me a look that seemed to be between annoyance and desperation.

"He came to save Henry," I said, putting the pieces together, "But, he disappeared..."

"He's plotting to kill me," Pan said, his tone hard.

"He won't," I said, bending down so that my cheek rested against his shoulder, "He can't..."

Pan pulled me to him then, gathering me in his arms and I saw that his evil grin was back.

"Do you really think I'll let him do that?" he asked slyly.

I said nothing. My heart was beating terribly fast as I looked up in his eyes from below him.

"Never," I breathed.

He buried his head in my neck, breathing me in and whispering against my flesh softly, "I won't let him ruin my life again. I am more powerful than he ever will be."

His skin was hot now from the anger and power that he possessed.

"And," he added, "I won't let him take you. They're not taking you or Henry away from here or me... you're _mine._"

He was very angry. He grasped me tightly, but not painfully, as if he was keeping me from ever escaping him.

"I love you," I said, trying to calm the fire inside of him, "I'm not going anywhere."

After a few minutes, he smiled slightly, taking my hand in his. "I have never, _ever_ felt so much for one girl," he said softly, "what have you done to me?"

I sat up and put my legs around him. He liked it that way.

"I think I've enticed you," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

His lips met mine in an instant, and the fire burned on.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, here's chapter 11. I can probably guess that you guys were probably getting tired with the romance, but no worries, here's when the chaos starts happening. Enjoy!

11

Later that day, he seemed distant. Every time I wanted to speak with him, he disappeared. Something was wrong, and I wanted to find out what it was.

Then, I realized that Henry had disappeared too.

Panic shot through me as I looked for both of them. They could be anywhere on this island. I began to question some of the Lost Boys. I knew some were lying... those who were loyal to Peter were also afraid of him, and they knew that if they went against him, then he would destroy them.

I had to know what was going on.

"Devin," I said, running to the one Lost Boy that I had not questioned yet... the same one who had bullied Henry not so long ago. "Have you seen Henry or Peter?"

"Well, which is it?" he asked with a smirk. The other boys laughed.

"What?" I asked with a frown.

"Who do you want more,_ Lost Girl?_ Are you cheating on Henry?"

"Shut up," I warned, my hand sweeping the handle of my dagger, "Henry's not my boyfriend, he's like my brother. Now, where are they?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Wrong answer," I said angrily, "I'll not say it again."

Devin smirked and gave me a lopsided look, almost like Pan's, except Pan would always be the master of that, "You don't scare me, Lost Girl. I could end your life in a snap."

"Is that a threat?" I asked, mere inches from him.

"What do you think?"

I glared at him, then crossed my arms, "You like games, am I correct?"

"Everyone likes games," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then, let's play mine. A fighting game then. If I win, I get the information I need, no lies. If you win..."

"I get to keep you for myself."

I was stunned, "That's not going to work. I belong to Pan..."

His eyes widened and he looked to the other boys and laughed, '"Did you hear that, boys? She admitted it... she's in love with Pan!"

He drew closer and smiled evilly, "I just wanted to hear you say it. I don't want you and I don't know why anyone would."

His words stung, but I was angry and wouldn't let him get to me. I was beautiful in Peter's eyes and that was all that mattered. Devin was a bully and showing bullies weakness was what fueled them and gave them more power. "So what if I am?" I asked, looking at all of them, "Why do you even care? What does any of you know about love?"

"Nothing," Devin said, speaking for them all, "That's why we're here."

I suddenly felt a pang of sympathy and guilt. I shook my head, "Forget it then. I'll find them myself."

"He's at Skull Rock," a timid voice said, causing everyone to go dead quiet. I turned to the youngest Lost Boy, who looked about ten years old.

I smiled and bent down to his level, "What's your name?"

"Billy," he sniffed, looking scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Billy," I said, "You said Peter's at Skull Rock. Can you tell me why?"

Before he could answer, Devin rushed over to him and put his hand on his mouth.

Before I could say anything, a sudden cloud of smoke drifted through and knocked the boys unconscious. I disappeared and watched in shock as Regina, Emma and Neal came into the clearing. The sight of Neal being alive brought me back.

"Emma?" I asked as I came back into view.

"Mina!" Emma said, running to me, "You're alright!"

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked.

"He's not here," I answered, "He's at Skull Rock... Peter took him."

"Skull Rock?" Neal asked.

"Yes. It's so good to see you again Neal..."

"Enough," Regina snapped, glaring at me, "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I... I didn't know until now," I tried to explain, "please, you have to believe me. I just learned that he was taking him there."

Regina chuckled, "So did I, Tamina... and I heard some other valuable information."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"That you can't be trusted."

I looked to Emma and Neal, who also looked at me in confusion.

Then I remembered what I had confessed earlier... that I was in love with Peter Pan.

"Regina..." I began.

"Save it," she snapped, glaring at me, "I trusted you... _we _trusted you and you let your heart blind you from reality. He's going to kill Henry, Tamina."

I glared back at her as I backed away, my eyes wide as I shook my head, "No... He wouldn't!"

"He bewitched you... put a love spell on you or seduced you... he used you."

I shook my head. It did make sense but that would have meant that everything he had told me...everything he felt... was a lie.

"Then we have to save Henry," I said then, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. After everything, how could Peter do this to me?

"Who's we?" Regina's hard voice snapped me from my reverie, "You _betrayed_ us when we trusted you."

"I kept Henry safe until now," I shot back, "I was there for him when you weren't... not that it was your fault... but I didn't know I would end up having feelings for Pan... but it's happened..."

"Which is why you're not fit to come with us," Regina said curtly, summoning a ball of power and aiming it at me. I looked at Emma who looked scared just as much as I did, but was also sad and worried. She made no move to stop her.

_Peter was right,_ I thought, _They don't care about me... only Henry..._

I disappeared and hit the ground as the ball of power flew over me and hit a bird. The bird stopped mid flight and hit the ground, still alive, but couldn't move.

It was a binding spell.

I shook my head and dashed through the plants, keeping my invisible shield.

"You can't hide from us, Tamina!" Regina said angrily even as I drew farther and farther away.

Soon I came to the clearing, and I could see the large rock shaped like a skull-Skull Rock.

Tears still brimmed my vision as I caught my breath. Regina didn't want to kill me, she wanted to bind me in place. A flicker of hope went through me. I hadn't lost their love yet.

My thoughts darkened when I thought of Pan. How could he do this to me? I trusted him, but he was a snake in disguise. I couldn't believe it.

But something deep inside me with the hurt and pain told me that he would have always done something like this and I was the stupid one.

I wiped my tears. I _had_ to stop him.

But how? I couldn't swim and my powers weren't as strong.

What was it that it took to make one fly?

Pixie dust... but there was none here. Peter only had magic and he had said that it was scarce.

I had to believe that I could fly. This was Neverland after all, and I knew it was magical. Sometimes... just maybe, you had to make your own magic.

So I believed. I pictured myself rising off the ground. I pictured myself flying. Pictured happy thoughts, movie nights with Ruby and Granny, Ice cream with Henry, singing, visiting Belle's library and reading numerous books until it got late...

Then I couldn't feel the ground.

I opened my eyes and marvelled at how high I was rising. I had done it!

Then with a determined grin, I flew off to save Henry.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I landed gracefully at the base of the rock and made my way to the entrance. As I walked my boot kicked a stone, sending it flying through the entrance, but instead of going through, it hit a force field and zapped, then sailed past my face, almost hitting my eye. I jumped and grasped the side of the stone wall.

_That could have been me_, I thought, catching my breath and trying to slow down my quickly beating heart.

I wondered if I could squeeze through this.

I made my finger invisible and slowly poked it through the entrance. I held my breath as it slid through easily. Clearing my head, I let my whole body go invisible until I was through that entrance.

Then it was over and I relaxed, but imagined what could have happened if that rock hadn't practically saved my life. I shuddered. I was a different witch, and my power normally worked against most magic, but my invisible form swept through anything like air... I _was_ air.

I had always wondered how I got these powers or where I had come from before Storybrooke. I made a vow that when I got back I would find answers.

Voices brought me back to reality and I realized it was Pan... and someone else. It was silky but ragged, like an elderly man, but the more I listened, the more I recognised it.

Rumple.

I was so close now, and I jumped when I heard that they were speaking _and_ fighting. Where was Henry?

I reached the clearing and saw Rumple beings sucked into a small box. Pan smiled triumphantly as he picked it up.

"Now you'll never bother me again, brother," he muttered, his eyes showing both intensity and madness.

"Peter," I croaked from the stairs, "What are you doing?"

"Finishing the game," he said darkly, avoiding my gaze.

"What does Rumple or Henry have to do with any of this? I don't underst..."

"Of course you don't," he said, almost desperately, "You never will".

"Then tell me!" I cried, "Maybe I could help..."

"Pan?" Henry's voice joined in and I turned to the spot where he stood.

Peter smiled at Henry, just as Henry saw me for the first time.

'Henry" I said, my voice cracking still, "Henry, thank goodness you're alright".

"Of course I'm alright," Henry said, looking a bit nervous, "is everything okay? Why did you think I wasn't alright?"

"Henry, you have to leave..." I began just as Peter looked at me. I was scared now. His gaze was intense, and I noticed that there was fire in his eyes, holding me captive, silencing me.

I couldn't move, couldn't speak... all I could do was stare. His gaze was hypnotic and I couldn't look away.

Pan was next to me in an instant, locking me in a kiss, making my thoughts drift back to when he held me and I believed he loved me.

But as he kissed me, I noticed that I was feeling strange. It felt different, not at all like the kisses he had given me.

I felt tired... couldn't think straight...

"I'm sorry, Mina," he whispered, and I noted the despair in his voice, "But I have to do this".

"Pan... what are you doing?" Henry asked in horror.

I felt his arms on my body holding me as I slowly lost consciousness. Did he drug me?

In the distance I could hear Emma's voice, screaming for Henry. In the distance I heard my name too.

My vision was dimming. It felt as if poison was running through me.

Pan was my poison. He was sinful and evil, yet I loved him. He brought me pain and pleasure.

But I had to fight his spell.

Peter lay me down, his fingers brushing my face, coaxing me to let go and relax.

I loved him and a part of me wanted to give in, but another part told me to fight back. _Fight back!_

I couldn't let him do this.

Using every ounce of power I had, I absorbed the spell and changed it. Shaping it inside me until it was something different.

_Strength._ I had to make strength.

And it was working.

I groaned as I watched Emma, Regina and Neal. They were not too far away and were speaking to Henry as Pan looked on, annoyed. I continued to watch them, taking in what they were saying as I sapped up the drug. It was almost gone, but I was still so weak. I watched helplessly as Emma, Regina and Neal tried to persuade Henry that they loved them and to do the right thing.

They were speaking about a heart... Henry's heart.

It was what Pan wanted all along... But why?

"It's alright," Henry said, "I know I'm doing the right thing."

Pan looked as though he had lost. I glared at him from where I had gotten up. The feeling inside me was very faint now and I dusted myself off.

Then Henry turned towards Pan and time stopped. In that brief instant, he pulled out his heart and pushed it in Peter's chest.

I watched in horror as Henry's body fell to the ground.

"No!" I screamed as I ran to his body. Emma was crying over his body, screaming his name as Neal shook him furiously. Regina looked stricken.

I looked back at Peter who was glowing with madness and power.

I hated him then. I wanted to attack him, to bring him back down and fight him. The only question going through my mind was _why?_

And then he was gone, leaving me with the three.

"Oh god, no..." I whimpered as I fought the urge to have a panic attack. I was breathing hard and I felt dizzy, "This is all my fault!"

"Mina," Emma said, turning to me then. She wasn't crying anymore, but she looked at me with a worried expression, "Mina, stop..."

"I should have never have come!" I said, tears flowing down my face, "You could have saved him without me! I failed him... Regina's right, I _failed_ him!"

"Mina," Regina said then, her voice strange, as if she understood how I felt. I looked up at her and she shook her head, "We all failed him."

I stopped crying and took deep even breaths. I had to do something.

I stood up then, feeling ten emotions at once.

"Take my heart," I said, not looking at them.

"What?"

"Take. My. Heart." I said angrily, "It will save him."

"We can't do that," Regina said.

"Why not?" I said, turning to her, "You don't need me... and he's _your_ son! It will end my misery and will make me feel better if I knew he was alive and you did this..."

"Who says we don't need you?" Emma asked, looking up at me from where she sat, "Mina... you're family to us. Yes, we're upset that all this madness happened but Pan led you on. You _are_ important to us."

"We can't just give him your heart," Regina said, "It has to be his own."

"Then we have to get it back." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

13

We took Henry to the ship and placed his body on a couch there. Snow was relieved to see us, but sadness quickly replaced it when she saw Henry.

"What happened?" she asked as I numbly sat near her. She studied me and shook her head. I was broken to them and she knew it, "Mina, you're pale... Emma, what _happened_?"

Emma told her the whole story, at least the story she knew: How I had found Henry and ended up falling for Pan, to the point where Henry gave up his heart.

"I still can't believe he'd do that to her," Emma muttered, 'He seduced her or put her under his spell just to do his dirty work for him... it sickens me."

Snow studied me for a minute more, then looked back to Emma.

"Emma," she began, "What if... what if Pan actually felt something for her?"

"Pan can't feel anything," Emma snorted, "he's a heartless monster."

The words stung, even though they were talking about him. I turned away from them. I knew deep down, it couldn't be a spell. What I felt for Peter was genuine. I knew. When he kissed me on Skull Rock, _that_ was a spell... that spell was supposed to make me give into him and make me forget. His panflute was a spell weaver on its own, but I was stronger than that.

But the fact that he lied to me and was keeping things from me hurt the most. I thought I could finally trust him, but I guess I was wrong.

"Can I be excused?" I asked, meeting their gazes.

Emma looked to Snow, who looked frightened, "Mina... I think you should..."

"I'll be careful," I promised, "and I won't go far."

She nodded then, knowing that I needed some time to myself.

"Watch for Pan," she said, "Call if anything happens."

I nodded. I no longer cared anymore. My heart felt so numb and I felt sick. It was so hard not to think about everything.

Finally I came to a large tree, and I stopped when I realized that it was Pan's tree. How did I get here? I never knew the way nor remembered it, but when I recognized it I broke down.

Loud sobs wracked my body and I fell down, holding my chest as I cried. Nothing felt right and I didn't know how to fix it because no magic in the world could.

Suddenly a song escaped my lips. I breathed out the words, listening and hoping that it would give me comfort.

By the time I was done, I had stopped crying. I didn't feel better, but I wasn't as upset.

"I remember the first time I heard you sing."

My heart clenched when I heard his voice and I stood up, ready to run.

"Mina, stop..."

"No!" I said, turning to face him, "I don't want to speak to you anymore. You lied to me..."

"I had to," he said coldly.

"Why Henry?" I asked, shaking my head, "Why couldn't it have been me? How could you lie to me, Peter? I thought we were honest with each other... why did you say all those things if you never loved me? Why..." I couldn't take it and I broke down again.

But he did something that surprised me. I didn't hear him when he came to me. I hardly noticed his arms around me until I felt his breath near my ear. I tried to get away, but he only held me tighter.

"Because I love you Mina," he said, "that's why I didn't take your heart."

I listened, but I avoided his gaze. I couldn't believe him.

"I had to take Henry's heart because without it _I_ would die," he said, "I couldn't tell you because I knew you would have never listened. You would have stopped me. I wanted to be with you forever and now I can."

I should have been disgusted, and I was. Henry was still lying on Hook's ship, and Peter still had the nerve to come back.

But he declared his love.

"Peter," I said, "Why Henry's heart?"

"Because he's the 'Truest Believer', and it was his heart that could grant me true immortality," he paused and watched me through intense eyes, "I could never take your heart Mina... I couldn't bring myself to do it... but in a way, you've taken mine."

He was kneeling in front of me now, and I watched him in shock.

"Please forgive me," he said.

I was silent, and confused. If his Lost Boys saw him this way, they probably would have lost all respect for him. But here he was, begging forgiveness.

"Peter," I began, joining him on the ground and placing my hand on his face.

"I understand,' he began. "I'll understand if you walk away and leave me forever. I'll understand because I'm not good enough for you. I'll understand if you'll never want to see me again, but please forgive me, Mina."

I shook my head. I know he did a bad thing. He stole something from someone I loved, but here he was saying all of this.

I kissed him. He didn't move, didn't do anything. He kissed me gently and softly, as if I might break.

Then I felt something wet on his face and I realized he was crying too.

"Peter, I love you," I said then, because the truth was, I could never stop loving him. He may be the villain and I was... something...but I loved him. I couldn't let him go, "Peter, I forgive you because I can never stop loving you. I believe you and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you," he said, his eyes sincere, "I've never known this kind of love. My father and stepmother hated me, and she made my own brother believe that I was evil. No one has ever loved me... but you."

I put my arms around him and placed my head against his chest, "please tell me the rest of your story."

So he did.

"Not long after Neal.. or Baelfire... joined the Lost Boys, Rumple had tried to get him back. He had already became the Dark One, and Baelfire had heard the music. I was recruiting new boys and he had happened to be one of them."

I was sitting in front of him, watching him as he finally told me the truth. He traced little patterns onto my leg as he spoke.

"I gloated at the fact that my own brother was afraid of me. I didn't lie to you when I told you those stories Mina... I swear it," he said, tipping his head back so he could see my eyes. His touch was warm and I took his hand to show him that I believed him.

"I thought I had him. I was so sure that I would win. It was all a twisted game and he was losing. But... he was the Dark One... Somehow he managed to curse me. He took my heart and without it, I began to slowly diminish. Neverland became a dark place and my powers began to disappear.'

'I sought the help of a seer. She told me that in order for me to gain back power and immortality, I had to gain the heart of another... the Truest Believer."

"Henry," I breathed.

He nodded.

"But...there must be another way," I said, "Surely there is?"

He shook his head, "There is no other way."

I looked at him sadly. He avoided my gaze.

"Then we'll find a way," I said. Peter looked back at me and I nodded, "I love Henry and I love you... I'll find a way for both of you to live."

Peter smiled and put his thumb to my cheek. I closed my eyes as he brought it down to my chin.

Then I felt his lips on it, leading back to my lips. I let him kiss me, but the moment didn't last long.

"How sweet," A voice said from behind us.

We winced and Peter stiffened as he met Regina's angry eyes.

"Or... sickening," she continued, "What do you think, girls?"

Snow and Emma were right behind her, both wearing looks of horror as they watched me with him. I never felt so violated until now and my skin burned with both shame from them seeing me this way, and desire for him.

Peter waved his arm as he got up, his eyes filled with hatred. Regina, Emma and Snow screamed as vines surrounded them and tied them to the trunk of the tree.

"Peter..." I began.

He ignored me as he grinned at them, "Well, well," he said, 'What brings you three ladies down to my tree? You must have some serious business then."

"We want Henry's heart back," Emma said angrily, "you're not going to get away with this."

"Mina," Snow cried, looking at me for help.

I couldn't. I felt so torn. There was no way I could break those vines, and Peter would be doomed if I tried.

Peter was still grinning even as his arm snaked around me, pinning me to his side.

I shivered at his possessiveness.

"Mina, snap out of it," Emma said, 'Pan's only using you. He always was... He doesn't really love you..."

"Silence," Pan said coldly to her. He suddenly left my side and went over to threaten her.

"Peter," I said warily, "stop, please."

He looked annoyed but backed away from her.

"Funny," Regina said, studying us, "I never knew you were even capable of love."

I watched her as she smiled slightly. Snow and Emma and I looked at her in shock. Peter kept his usual cool expression. She saw how he felt.

Peter said nothing. He didn't want to admit it in front of them.

"Look who's talking," he said to her then.

Regina was angry, but her expression was calm, "Look who's talking? You don't know me... You don't know what I've been through...What I did for love."

"Actually, I do," he said with a smirk, "I know everything."

"But you don't know. You don't know how much I love my son and would do _anything _to get him back," Regina said, her voice dead.

She waved her hand then and the vines dropped to the ground. I watched, amazed and speechless.

Then, I felt someone grab me from behind just as Regina went over to Peter. She seized him and pulled the heart out.

Peter groaned in pain as Regina smiled and said, "you didn't think I was capable of that... did you?"

"Regina! I began, but Emma held me back.

I couldn't do anything. I could have turned invisible or something but I couldn't do anything now that Emma held me like this. I was trapped and I couldn't help him.

I watched in horror as Regina held the still beating heart and Peter crumpled to the ground. "No!" I screamed, trying to get to him.

"Emma, take her out of here," Regina said coldly, not looking at us.

Emma said nothing as she began to drag me out of there.

"We can't just leave him there!" I shouted, fighting against her, my gaze fixed on him. I couldn't leave him. Even after all he did, I still loved him.

"Tamina," he said weakly, reaching for me.

I was sobbing now, and Snow had begun to help Emma drag me away.

Then we were gone, and I had never felt so empty in my entire life.


	14. Chapter 14

14

I didn't speak to anyone as they led me to the ship. Everyone was waiting. We were going home.

Once I boarded, I was surprised to see the Lost Boys on board. None of them looked at me as I came onto the ship, but my gaze was on Rumple. He was on the far side of the ship, talking to Neal.

I glared at him then, seeing him with new eyes. _He_ was the villain, not Peter. Everything was a lie.

I grew cold as he looked up and his eyes met mine as if he had heard what I was saying in my mind. It was as if in that brief instant he knew what I knew. He smiled back.

I then realized that he did. It wasn't a kind smile; It was a smile that said that he had _won_.

Disgusted, I turned away and went to Henry's body.

Regina barely paid me any attention as she brought the heart forward.

"Please come back, Henry," she said.

Emma was smoothing his hair and I bit my lip. Then, ever so gently, Regina pressed the heart back into Henry's chest. We all waited. No one moved, and no one even breathed.

Then, as if by magic, Henry breathed and opened his eyes.

"Henry!" Emma cried.

Regina smiled and tears streamed down her face as she embraced him.

I smiled and found that I was crying too. He was alright.

I was so grateful that he was alive, but I felt guilty and didn't deserve to be there celebrating with them. I turned away.

"How are you feeling?" Snow's voice came from behind me.

I jumped and turned to her. Her face was unreadable, but her voice was gentle.

"Snow, I'm sorry..." I began, but she held up her hand.

"Mina," she began, "I understand. I know what love is and I know that you're in love. It may not be with the... right person..."

"But it is right," I said, frustrated with myself and the world, "I know we come from different worlds... but... I feel so empty, Snow. He may be the villain, but I can't stop loving him."

"I never said you must," she said, "I know you, Mina. You always do the right thing. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now because I've never been in love with a villain..."

"Snow," I said, "Peter's not the villain... Rumple is."

She frowned as she watched me. We were far from the crowd, but anything could have happened. I looked back at Rumple who was standing near Henry. I hoped he couldn't hear us.

"I have to tell you and Regina... even Emma something. But not here." I said, moving away from her.

"Aren't you going to say hello to Henry?" She asked sadly.

I looked back to the crowd and then back to her, "I... i'm glad he's back, but I think he should stay away from me. I am a traitor after all."

"You're not a traitor," she said, her voice stern, "You're just... in love. Lots of people do crazy things when they are."

I shook my head and looked down. It didn't matter. I was still in love with him and the guilt gnawed inside of me.

"Stop blaming yourself," she said, "he's back now and that's what matters most."

I nodded, but I still felt ashamed. But I would never be ashamed of loving Peter, "Do Emma and Regina still hate me?"

"They don't hate you, they're just frustrated. They can't understand why you keep going back to him after all he's done."

"You don't know his story," I said, "did you know that Rumple is his older brother?"

She looked surprised. That answered that.

"I have so much I have to tell you."

That night with Henry in another room I had gathered Snow, Emma, and Regina into another cabin. If anyone asked we were talking about girl things.

"I know you're upset with me," I said to Emma and Regina, "and I know you think I'm a traitor and I took pity on Pan because I'm in love with him."

Regina crossed her arms and Emma studied me. Only Snow nodded for me to keep going.

"I am," I shrugged, "and I'm not sorry for loving him. I am sorry that even though I was with Henry, I couldn't protect him better. I tried and failed."

"Is that all?" Regina asked, her expression dead.

"No," I said, "I didn't take pity on Pan at all. I fought him with all my might. I hated him when he kidnapped me and took me to his camp. But after a while we felt this attraction and then suddenly it happened. As I was with him, he told me stories of how he became what he is... he's Rumple's brother."

Emma looked shocked and Regina looked at Snow. Snow was still nodding.

"I'm just saying that it's because of Rumple. That's why Peter is how he is... angry and searching for vengeance."

That was all that I was going to tell them. I only wanted them to know and maybe realize that Pan wasn't alone.

"But Henry's alright, right?" I asked. He was resting now, and Emma and Regina were the last ones he saw tonight.

"He's fine," Emma said, "He was asking about you."

"You should visit him." Snow said again.

I still didn't think that was a good idea.

"Why?" Snow asked impatiently, "I thought you were his best friend."

"But..."

"It's okay, Mina," Emma said.

"I don't know why you keep giving me chances," I said sadly, "I don't deserve them."

Then I burst into tears. Snow was at my side in an instant, rubbing my back as I let all the confusion and guilt out.

In my state I finally came clean. I told them everything: how Peter had wanted me and he kept me from telling Henry the truth. How I fought him with all my heart. How he had tried to entice me with his music and it worked, but I was falling in love with him anyway. How he started to open up to me, trusting me but not always telling me everything. Then I told them how he didn't want to lose me and he said he loved me.

And when I was done, I felt relieved but empty, as if a deep, dark secret had finally be released.

"Do you finally see?" I asked then, straightening up from where I sat in the cabin, "I love Henry with all my heart. He's been my brother since I can remember. But also... I found someone who loves me in a different way, and I love him too."

Regina studied me for a while, then bent down to look in my eyes, as if she was trying to see the truth even though it was told, or something else.

She nodded then, "He didn't put a spell on you."

"He tried," I said back.

"But he failed. Do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because you're a witch," she smiled, "Do you remember when he kissed you in Skull Rock?"

I nodded. How could I forget that? I shivered as I remembered his gaze, the fire in his eyes, the kiss. The way his poison spread through my veins.

"You fought back. I could see the power around you when he did that... it looked like you would have given in because it was so powerful... but you fought back."

"So?'

"So... no one can put a spell on you, Tamina. Your power is strong."

I blinked as I realized that. Everytime Peter tried, I fought back. I still had my mind, even though he had my heart. I knew right from wrong. If I was under a spell I wouldn't have fought back.

But I did.

"Regina?"

She looked at me.

"Could... could you help me with my powers when we go back?"

"You'd really let me?" she asked, her eyes shining.

I nodded. I was still a bit nervous and I wouldn't ever ask Rumple. Even though stern, Regina was also motherly, and for once I actually trusted her.

"I would be honoured." She smiled lightly.


	15. Chapter 15

15

That afternoon I decided to visit Henry. I finally felt a bit less guilty, but I was afraid of facing him. I had Emma and Regina's trust again, but I still doubted myself.

I knocked on the door and he answered.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I let myself in.

"Mina!" he exclaimed, sitting up in the cot he was in, "Mina, where were you? All I remember was Pan kissing you and you were almost unconscious! Are you alright?"

I smiled sadly at him. Even after everything that had happened, he was still looking out for me. I nodded, "I'm sorry Henry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. It's all my fault."

"What is? You didn't answer my question."

"Sorry," I said, "I guess I'm alright... healthy."

"What happened there? Why did Pan do that?"

"He was trying to stop me from warning you."

"So he kissed you?"

I blushed, but nodded, "but it doesn't matter anymore. You're safe, and that's all that matters."

He crossed his arms, "I thought we told each other everything. He liked you didn't he?"

I was shocked but I nodded.

"I gotta hear this," he said, looking intrigued.

I felt uncomfortable but I told him everything I told the girls earlier.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," I finished, "and that I couldn't protect you better."

"Why do you always feel that you have to?" he asked gently, "I'm not a child anymore, Mina."

I stiffened as I remembered that Peter had told me the exact same words.

He was right though, he wasn't a child anymore, and maybe I just needed to hear the words from him.

"I was only looking out for you, Henry," I said lamely.

"I know, but I should have been the one to look out for you," he said.

My head snapped up and I looked at him in shock, "Why?" I asked.

"Because it's also the right thing to do... you were the only girl there and I should have known that Pan liked you. I wish I was there for you when he hurt you."

"But he only hurt me when he lied to me and took your heart," I said, "but it doesn't matter. He's gone forever and I'll never see him again."

I brushed the thoughts away as best as I could and turned to him with a smile, "but I am so glad to see that you're alright."

'It's good to be back," he smiled back.

"So am I forgiven?"

Henry looked annoyed, "You couldn't really control it, but if it makes you feel better, then yes, you're forgiven."

I squeezed him and he laughed.

"I'll let you rest," I said, then got up to leave.

"Mina?"

I turned to him.

"When... Pan had my heart," he began, "I felt what he felt."

"What do you mean?' I asked.

"Even though I was unconscious, my heart felt everything he felt. So I did too."

I nodded.

"I just needed to hear the facts from you... and it confirmed it all. He loves you."

I wanted to ask him more questions, but he yawned. I would leave him soon. He was probably still drained.

"Really? I asked.

He nodded. "When he was near you, _my_ heart sped up. I felt what he felt for you. We share a sibling love, but he_ loves_ you."

I nodded, tears coming to my eyes, but I blinked them away. If that wasn't enough proof, I didn't know what was.

"Thank you for telling me that," I said with a smile.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sleep well Henry. If you need anything, just call."

He nodded, and I left him.

I went back to my cabin and shut the door. My tears were falling now.

Henry had felt what he felt. Everything he said was true. He loved me.

"Please don't die," I murmured to the open air, "I hated you when you lied to me... when you took Henry and held us captive. I only wanted to be rid of you so badly."

I looked out the window at the sea and hugged myself, "Then I unexpectedly fell for you. I heard your music, but all I heard was beauty. There was a side of you that I thought was nonexistent... but it wasn't.'

'Then you held me and I felt fire. When you kissed me it was like flying without ever leaving the ground."

I let more tears fall.

'Please come back," I said, "I swear to be yours, Peter Pan. I love you."

I knew I was speaking to the open air but these were the words that I had never said to him... and I wish I had told him what he meant to me.

"I believe in you," I whispered against my legs as I sat on the cot, my face buried in my knees.

I stayed there for a while, breathing and sobbing, not knowing what else to do.

Then, I felt fingers, weaving through my curls. I thought it would have been Snow or even Regina, comforting me, but the touch didn't feel right. The fingers were slightly calloused and I grew afraid as it brushed my shoulders. Before I could look behind me, I felt a mouth on me ear.

"I won't leave you again."

I turned around, and met his enticing green eyes.

He pressed his mouth to mine and I wrapped my arms around him.

"You're alive," I breathed as he lifted me from the cot, trapping me in his embrace.

"Of course I'm alive," he said haughtily.

I shook my head, then pushed him away, "You scared me!"

He grinned, "Missed me?"

I breathed and crossed my arms, "What do you think?"

His grin disappeared and was replaced by a sad smile. He came over to me and put his thumb on my face, brushing a tear that refused to fall.

"I felt your sadness," he said then.

"What?"

"I felt everything... your anger, your pain... even love. I felt it all and I heard you."

"Oh..." I said, meekly, drawing away, "Everything?"

He nodded, but didn't look mad.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't do that to me again." I warned, overcome with hope, anger, happiness and frustration.

He drew closer to me and gave me his trademark grins, "You're so beautiful when you're angry."

I sighed and turned away from him, rubbing my temples, "What in the world am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of plenty of things."

I turned to him and instantly grew warm when I saw his face. His eyes gleamed mischievously and his eyebrow was quirked up, as if daring me to understand.

I did understand and this was not the time to even think that way.

"Seriously," I said, wincing when my voice came out hoarse, "I have to hide you. ... what if someone comes in and sees you..."

"Mina?"

Emma. I cursed and he looked amused.

_You have to hide,_ I mouthed.

"Mina? Can I talk to you?" Emma asked.

Pan lazily got off the bed, his eyes never leaving mine. My god, they were intense and I wanted to lose myself in his embrace again, but I shook my head and turned back to the door. When I looked around, he had disappeared into the shadows, then was gone completely.

"Sure, Emma," I called out, my voice still a bit hoarse from nerves.

She entered the small room and looked at me with a funny expression, "Are you alright?"

I smiled and nodded.

She looked sort of awkward, as if she was not used to being motherly. I didn't blame her. She looked at me for a few seconds, then decided to envelope me in a hug.

"You're not alone," she said, "Everyone here on this ship has lost someone, and we're here for you."

I nodded.

"You'll be able to get over Pan in no time.. well, it may take some time, but I know you'll find someone in Storybrooke who will love you even more."

The room got suddenly warm, but Emma didn't seem to notice it. I on the other hand, did.

"Thanks, Emma, but... I don't think I will... Peter is... _was_... my everything. I can never feel what I felt with anyone else. I know I won't."

The temperature seemed to drop and I relaxed a bit. It was like that time when I was speaking to Pan in this treehouse, only this was worse.

Emma shrugged, "Henry missed you. Did you visit him?"

"I did," I said, "and I apologised to him. It felt good to see him okay. I'm glad he's alright."

"You know he loves you, right?" Emma said.

The temperature rose and I began to panic.

"Um... what?' I asked, looking back to the spot where Peter had disappeared.

"Yeah, you know, he loves you like a sister, but the first thing that came to his mind when he woke up was you."

The temperature didn't waver. I took a breath, "Henry's looking out for me... for _everyone_. We're lucky to have him. He's the brother I've never had."

Emma smiled, "I can't wait until we go back. Hopefully everything will go back to normal."

"I agree," I said, but I was still panicking silently in my mind.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you," she said, getting up from the cot, "We'll be eating shortly. Join us?"

"I'll be there," I said, "and Emma?"

She turned back to me.

"I want to thank you... and Regina and Snow for being there for me." I said.

Emma smiled, then escaped out the door.

I ran to it and locked it so we wouldn't have any intruders. My heart was pounding through my chest.

"I thought she'd never leave," Peter said, his tone annoyed as he came back into view.

"_What was that?"_ I asked, "Were you..._controlling_ the temperature?"

He crossed his arms, "maybe."

"Everytime when Emma said something that you didn't like, the room got warmer," I said, "like you were mad."

He looked amused as I pieced the puzzle together.

"Then,,, when she said Henry loved me...oh, Peter... are you...?"

His lips were on mine, his body crushing mine against the door. He kissed me hungrily and I realized that he _was_ jealous. He was jealous of Henry.

He drew away, his eyes a mix of sadness and intensity that made me melt.

"Peter," I said, "You know I love Henry, but as a sibling. I would do anything for him, but I love him differently than the way I love you."

He kept the look but it softened as I pressed closer to him.

"You know I love you. I would also do anything for you, and when I'm with you, I feel alive. You do know that, don't you?"

"I do, Mina," he said, pressing his forehead to mine.

We stood like that for a while, and I was afraid of moving, because if I moved, then everything would have disappeared and it would have all been a dream.

But it wasn't. He was here, holding me and I wanted nothing more.

I sighed when I realized that it was time for supper and if I didn't make myself known, they would come down and question me.

"I'll be back, alright?" I asked, realizing how hungry I was.

"Don't take too long," he teased before he kissed me on the cheek gently.

"Stay hidden..._please_." I begged.

"I will."

I turned back to him before I did escape. He smiled slightly and warmth filled through my body as I drank him in. He was here. It wasn't a dream.

"Go on then," he said, "I'll be careful."

I nodded, then escaped out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

16

When I arrived on deck, everyone was scattered, speaking quietly or excitedly in hopes of home.

Home.

I couldn't wait to see Ruby and Granny again. I missed them so much.

"Hey."

I turned to see Henry, now well rested, coming over to me.

I smiled, "Hi."

"How are you doing?" he asked, holding a plate with a few biscuits. He handed me one.

"I'm fine," I said, taking one and thanking him.

"Really Mina? Are you sure?"

"I feel much better, Henry, thank you for asking... how was your nap? You look much better than before." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Much better," he agreed, "and Emma says we're almost home."

"I can't wait," I said, leaning against the railing and looking at the sky, "Ruby must be worried sick over us. I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"Well, if it helps...I'll tell them that it wasn't your fault," he said.

"I'll have to tell her the truth anyway," I smiled, "I actually didn't even know you were kidnapped... I was exploring the ship because I was curious, then I fell asleep. Next thing I knew, I was in Neverland."

Henry laughed.

I found myself laughing too. It had been such a long time since I did, "Henry... did you know that Hook has a dress in his closet?"

After supper, I told everyone that I wanted to retire early because I was still tired. I had been through enough today.

As I was walking down to my cabin, I tripped over something but didn't fall. I looked to see what it was, and was angry to see Rumple's cane.

"You should watch yourself, dearie," he said smugly, coming out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" I asked, dusting myself off.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. You looked so upset earlier." He said smugly.

"I don't need your pity, Mr. Gold," I said, annoyed but afraid. I turned to leave.

"Not so fast," he said, "I can tell your hiding something... I can sense it..."

"What can I possibly hide other than the fact that I fell in love with your brother and I was taken from him?" I asked coldly.

Rumple looked interested and his face twisted into a cruel smile, "Such a pity then, that we left him on the island."

I glared at him but didn't say a word.

"Yet... you don't seem as sad, or broken hearted now that he's gone." He said, his voice slick.

"Believe me, you missed all the fun earlier," I said, "why do you even care?"

"Why shouldn't I care? He is my brother, after all." He said.

_Half _brother, I said mentally. I couldn't understand him. He wanted his brother dead because he misjudged him. He believed he was truly evil, and wouldn't see past that. His mind was poisoned.

"Am I free to go back to my cabin? So I can mourn my losses?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Not so fast," he said, suddenly grabbing my arm and pinning me in a painful embrace.

"What are you..." I began but he held me tighter and I bit down a scream.

"He's here, isn't he?" Rumple asked.

"No," I choked out. He didn't buy it. I cried out as I felt my arm being pulled in the wrong direction.

"Well then, if he is here, then he'll come and rescue you... because I'm not going to let go." He said, and I could hear a smile in his cold voice.

"You're crazy," I spat just as I felt pressure on my arm. I cried out again.

The temperature rose them and I realized that Pan was watching. He wanted to help me, or destroy Rumple once and for all.

"Stop!" I said, to _both_ of them. If Peter came out then he would be caught.

"Gold, take your hands off her," Hook said then, coming downstairs quickly and pushing him off me.

I winced as I felt my arm but was glad to see that it wasn't sprained. I looked back to Rumple and glared at him.

"What's happened here?" Hook said, shielding me from Rumple.

"None of your business, _pirate,"_ Rumple said.

"Shall I bring your son into this? Because I'm sure he'd love to see what you've done to this girl." Hook said, maintaining eye contact.

"You will keep quiet," Rumple said, "or I'll destroy your other hand."

With that, he glanced back at me and gave me a death glare. Then, he disappeared.

Hook glared at the spot where he stood, then turned to me, "Is it broken?"

I moved it and winced, but it moved.

"Let's give it some attention. It'll be bruised in the morning if we don't," he said.

"Thank goodness you came down, because if you hadn't, he would have definitely broken it." I said, following him into an open cabin that acted as a cellar.

"Why did he do that to you?" Hook asked as he dug around the shelves for something. Then, he picked up a small cylinder full of a creamy salve.

"He thinks I'm hiding Pan here," I said.

"Well we left him in Neverland... but still..." he said turning to me, "Are you?"

I shook my head, trying to muster up the perfect poker face, "No. I was making my way to my cabin alone and he attacked me!"

Hook nodded, then handed me the salve.

"Thanks," I said, "So... how are you and Emma?"

Hook shot me an annoyed look and I then remembered that Neal had returned. I backed away.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Hook nodded, but barely looked at me.

"Hey...hang in there," I said quietly, then when he didn't answer, I hurried back to my cabin, feeling guilty.

The hallways were bare again, but this time I made it back to my small cabin. I locked the door and braced my head against the door.

"Let me see it."

I spun around and saw Peter, stone faced, standing near the bed.

I rolled up my sleeve and saw that it didn't go far enough, so I pulled my shirt down so my shoulder and elbow was visible from the neck hole.

Peter took the salve from me as I sat near to him on the bed. He shook his head as he saw the marks on my shoulder area.

"I should have done something,' he muttered.

"Peter, it's fine... I bruise easily and... he would have killed you."

"He would have done the same to you if that_ pirate_ hadn't been there..." he moved around me so his legs were around me and his body faced the hurt shoulder.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there in time," he said softly as he dipped his hand into the salve and began to rub it on me. I winced as his fingers touched the bruise, but after a while, the warmth began to grow and it started to feel better.

"How does that feel?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"Better," I said, matching his tone.

There was a slight burn from the salve, but it was a good burn... a soothing burn.

He smiled gently when he stopped, happy to see my reaction when I wanted more. His finger lingered on my skin and I had a sudden desire for him to pull my sleeve down a little lower...

But I smiled and pulled it up, "Thank you," I said before I stifled a yawn.

"You should sleep," he said, "You've had a long day."

"We've all had a long day," I said, "But I'll only be able to fall asleep if you stay here."

He nodded and I buried under the covers. Once I was comfortable I watched him. He looked worn as well.

"Come here," I said, patting the spot next to me.

"I don't sleep," he said, "Ever since I became this way, I haven't slept ever...I don't need to."

"Well, you look tired," I said, "and I'll feel better knowing you're near me."

He smiled and the intense look was back.

"Behave," I said just as he lay next to me. He didn't get under the covers, but I snuggled against him. He was warm and his temperature rose a bit as I pressed into him. I felt safe and relieved that he was near me.

"What's going to happen now that you don't have Henry's heart?" I asked, meeting his eyes.

"Well... if I don't have his heart, I'll cease to exist."

"No," I said, sitting up, "There _has_ to be another way... I can't lose you."

"There is no other way, Tamina," Peter said, brushing a tear away from my cheek, "Mina, you're faced with the hardest choice of all... you will lose one of us, Henry or myself."

"Don't say that," I cried, "I'm not losing any of you... I love you both. I'll fight for you both."

"That's one of the reasons why I love you... your spirit. It's untameable and you never, ever give up."

"I never give up on the ones I love," I whispered, "There must be another way."

Peter sighed, then thought, "Well... if Rumple still has my heart, then I may have a chance of surviving and beating the curse."

"Your heart," I breathed, "But I still don't understand... if you're immortal, then why is the curse failing you?"

"Rumplestiltskin's magic is more powerful than Neverland's magic... not many people believe anymore, but... if my brother still has my heart and it is returned to me, then my immortality will be restored."

"That's... That's perfect!" I said, hope coming back to me, "so we'll find the heart... but you have to lay low back in Storybrooke."

Peter seemed to be lost in thought as he considered it and I yawned again.

"Rest now," he whispered, urging me to accept rest. My eyes grew heavier as his hand brushed my face.

"I love you," I said before I snuggled into him. I smiled when I heard him say it back.


	17. Chapter 17

17

I awoke to the sound of screaming and knew that something was definitely wrong.

Peter was gone.

"Bloody hell," I said as I got up and raced out of the room.

The commotion was coming from Henry's room.

_Oh no_.

"Henry?!" I screamed, running into the room. Henry was alright, and Rumple stood not too far away, with Emma and Regina close by. Rumple was holding the tiny box that had trapped him earlier. The same box that Peter had.

But Peter was nowhere to be seen.

"W..what happened?" I asked, glancing at Henry, then to the others.

"Pan was here... and he tried to steal Henry's heart again." Emma said.

"He..._what?_" I asked, not surprised but terribly angry. Still, I acted as if I hadn't known he was here in the first place, "He... came back?"

Henry was watching me with an amused look and I frowned.

"Like you didn't know," Rumple sneered.

"Gold," Emma snapped, "Take it easy on her, she's been through enough."

"She's been working with him the entire time, dearie," Rumple spat.

Emma sighed ad looked at me.

"Emma, he's lying. I didn't know." I said, trying to sound surprised, but trying to contain my anger. I turned to Henry then, "Are you alright? Where is he?"

"In here," Regina said, pointing to the box. "We'll deal with him when we're back in Storybrooke."

Even though angry, I imagined what I they could do to him. I suddenly felt scared.

"Don't hurt him," I said softly, "I haven't seen him, but I want to speak to him before you get even with him."

Regina looked at me and nodded slightly before she followed Rumple out of the room.

I sighed and turned back to Emma and Henry.

"I'm alright, Mina," Henry said, "Pan tried to get my heart but he failed. Rumple came in just the nick of time."

I was relieved but still angry. I nodded, "Alright. Do you want me to keep you company?"

"I think you should get more rest," Emma said, "It still is pretty early..."

"Actually, I would like Mina here, if you don't mind," Henry said, turning to Emma.

Emma frowned but nodded. She looked confused then looked to me.

"Please?" Henry asked.

Emma looked back to him then put her hand on his shoulder, "Okay... well, if you need us, just call, okay?"

Henry nodded and watched her as she left, leaving the door opened as she marched up the stairs to get back on deck. He waited until he was sure she was gone, smiled a strange smile and locked the door.

"I thought she'd never leave," he said, his voice strange... not like himself at all.

"H...Henry?" I asked, stepping backwards and making contact with the bed. I sat down as I watched him with wide eyes.

"Mina, I can explain," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, crossing my arms, "Henry, what's going on?"

"I'm not Henry, sweetheart," he said with a smile.

I was about to argue that he was, but then I went over what he just said.

Bloody hell.

He raised an eyebrow. Henry never could do that... he couldn't.

Oh my gosh.

"Peter?" my voice came out a hoarse whisper.

"The one and only," he smiled.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked, a tad loudly. He came over to me and covered my mouth. When I did quiet down, he removed his hand and I glared at him, "Where's Henry? How could you?!"

"Mina," he said, his voice so strange even though he still sounded like Henry, "I didn't hurt him. I needed to switch bodies with him... it's the only way we could make our plan work."

I studied him for a while. He could be lying, but I knew that Peter wouldn't lie to me... not anymore.

"But he's alright?" I asked.

"Yes," he looked annoyed, "just trapped in that box."

"Remind me to slap you later," I said angrily, but we both knew I didn't mean it, "You have got to stop doing things without me!"

"Mina, you wouldn't have agreed with me if I'd have told you my plan... especially if it involved the boy," he said, not mad but sincere.

I wanted to argue back, but I knew he was right. I shook my head and let out a long, angry sigh.

"I promised I would never hurt you,' he said, "and by doing that, I did not hurt Henry... I only scared him and alerted Rumple because I knew he would try and trap me in that box. So, I made a switch. Henry is safe in that box in my body and I'm in his. It's the only way I can blend in and find my heart."

It was smart, but it felt so weird... I still couldn't believe what was going on.

"You have to pretend that I'm Henry. You can't treat me differently, and your acting must be believable... can you do that?" he asked.

"I guess so... yes," I said with a nod.

"Good. Because we've already arrived in Storybrooke.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Guys, so we're finally in part 2! So now we're back in Storybrooke and for all you Ruby lovers, you will be seeing at bit more of her here than in the season. (Seriously I know Meghan was filming another show but I was always wondering where Ruby was). Anyway, I now present:

Part 2

Storybrooke

18

A few seconds later, I heard the call of Hook, alerting everyone that we had finally arrived in our destination. We were home.

"C'mon_ Henry_," I said, "Let's go see everyone."

When we reached the deck, everyone was disembarking.

There was a huge crowd there, waiting for us, and when they saw Henry, they grew excited.

Henry followed me as I boarded off. I looked around. Rumple was reunited with Belle, and I felt Henry go tense.

"Is that his love?" he asked.

"Yes, that's Belle." I said.

"I'll never understand what she sees in him,' he huffed. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Tamina!"

Uh Oh. I flinched as I heard Granny's stern voice. I was a dead girl.

I mustered up the best smile I could manage and turned to her. Ruby and herself were making their way through the crowd.

But seeing them after all that time away made me less afraid. Instead of running away I ran towards them until I found myself in Ruby's arms.

"Oh, you're alright!" Ruby said as she smoothed my hair, "Tamina, you frightened us!"

"I'm so sorry, Granny, Ruby," I said turning to both of them, "It was an accident and I promise to tell you where I'm going always... honestly, I was exploring Hook's ship and I fell asleep in one of the cabins, then the next thing I knew I was in Neverland."

Granny rolled her eyes and Ruby shook her head but laughed.

"I won't do it again, I promise," I repeated.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Granny huffed with a wry smile.

Ruby turned to Henry, who had followed me and was lingering behind, "Hey kiddo! Glad you're back!" She ruffled his hair and he looked annoyed, but she didn't notice. "We're celebrating your return at Granny's later."

I nodded but noticed that Henry's attention was elsewhere-he was watching everyone with interest, how everyone seemed to know each other and how they were so fond of him... or rather, the real Henry. Some hugged him, and others welcomed him home.

But he always glanced back at Rumple and Belle, then to the Lost Boys. I looked on in wonder as I saw how quickly some of them adapted to Storybrooke and some people were even taking them in.

"Well, what do you know," I said in wonder.

"I can't believe them," Henry said, "They were my mates."

He looked sad and I felt bad for him. They were his company for such a long time, possibly what he called family. They looked out for each other.

"Hey," I said gently, "I'm here."

He smiled then and turned his attention to me, but before he could say anything, Regina came up to us.

"What do you say we go home?" she smiled, putting her arm around him.

Henry smiled at her, "That sounds great, but I'd like to spend a bit more time here with Mina."

Regina's smile faltered. "Are you sure?"

I shook my head, "Henry, you should go with her."

He glared at me but I gave him a look that said 'just listen'.

"We're meeting at Granny's tonight, right? I'll see you then, okay?"

He studied me for a while until he nodded and went over to Regina's side.

"That reminds me, when are we going to start your lessons, Mina?' she asked, turning to me.

"Oh... that's right!" I said. I had forgotten all about that. "My grimoire's on my bed. How about we start tomorrow?"

Regina nodded, "sounds like a plan."

Henry gave Peter's signature smiles and I shivered, still finding it odd on Henry's face.


	19. Chapter 19

19

After Henry went with Regina, I went home with Ruby. Granny had decided to stay in the diner to get ready for the celebration.

"I missed you so much, Ruby," I said as we walked back to our cottage, her arm around my shoulders, "It... it was crazy in Neverland and I wished you were there."

"You have to tell me everything... and we missed you so much. It wasn't the same without you, sweetie." She squeezed my shoulders and I felt a bit emotional. I wanted to tell her everything, but I couldn't.

Instead, I asked her a question that was burning inside me since Neverland. I wasn't a Lost Girl, but In a way... I sort of was.

"Ruby," I began, "When you found me... what exactly happened?"

Ruby looked concerned as she turned to me, "Well... we found you near the Storybrooke border. You were maybe two years old and the grimoire was under your basket. You were so frightened, but we heard your cries. You were so adorable but smart."

We had reached the cottage and I sighed when I saw it. Nothing had changed it.

Ruby fumbled for her keys, "I couldn't give you up to the orphanage, Mina. I begged Granny to keep you and when she saw you, she agreed that you had to be a part of our family."

She opened the door and the familiar scent of wood and flowers came to me.

"Was there anything in the grimoire when you found me? Or maybe the basket? Anything that may have given any clues to my heritage?"

Ruby thought about it as she closed the door and put the keys into her purse, "Now that you mention it, there was a letter... I'll give it to you... but why the sudden interest?"

"Because I'm a Lost Girl," I murmured absentmindedly.

"What? A Lost Girl?" Ruby asked, coming to meet me, "Hey? What's all this about?

"I'm sorry, " I said, meeting her gaze, "I shouldn't have said that, but it's the truth. I'm a lost girl because I'm an orphan and because of that I heard the music..." I was babbling now and Ruby told me to take a deep breath and start over.

"Tell me what happened and I'll try my best to help," Ruby said as we went over to the couch in the living room.

So I told her. Not everything, but the important points. I told her how Peter had captured me and Henry, and how he played with my mind, and how I tried to fight him. Then, after I failed, I found myself falling for him. I told her about how he was Rumple's half brother to how he stole Henry's heart. I told her that even though he did all those evil deeds, I was still in love with him, and he was also.

And she understood it all.

"You're never alone, Mina," she said, "and you're not a lost girl. We love you and Storybrooke does too."

I nodded and she rubbed my back.

"My poor sister," she said, "you have been through so much."

I smiled at her and she got up, "C'mon. Let's get that letter."

Ruby searched for the letter and I took a long, much needed shower. The warm water felt so good against my skin and I realized how much I missed it.

I had changed into a simple long tshirt and shorts, and I came out to see Ruby sitting on my bed.

"Here," she said, holding out a yellowed, folded piece of paper, "This was in the grimoire. I'm sorry I'm only giving it to you now."

"It's okay," I said, taking the paper from her, then opened it up.

_My dearest daughter,_

_I'm sorry to leave you this way. But know that this was the only way to keep you safe. I can't write anymore because they are coming for me soon. If you do wish to learn your heritage, study the grimoire. That special book will give you answers and protect you from harm. It did for me. I love you._

_Ps: If you cannot find the answers you seek here, find Glinda. _

"Glinda?" I asked, "Who's she?"

Ruby shrugged, "I don't know. But maybe you should do what it says... study it for answers."

I nodded, then picked up the large, brown hardcover book. I hadn't opened it in a while, because I found spells hard to do. I had my own powers of my own, but in order for me to get better, I had to study the spells.

I reread the letter again and my heart clenched. "She was slain," I said, my voice almost choked, "My father or mother... whoever wrote this letter was either imprisoned ... or..."

Ruby knew what I was going to say and she jumped in, "I'm sorry, Mina. I never read the letter because I knew it was yours. Your parents loved you... I mean, who wouldn't? They were forced to give you away." she said as she gave me a tight squeeze, "So you see? You're not a Lost girl. You were always loved."

I hugged her and I felt a bit stronger. I knew the truth even though there were still lots of missing puzzle pieces. Ruby then looked to the clock "I know you're upset dear, but would you still consider going to the celebration? I promise that if you want to talk about anything tonight, I will be there to hear it."

Peter flashed in my mind then and I nodded, "Let's go."

I flipped through the pages of the grimoire until it was time to go. It was strange- I had often flipped through its pages but never really understood the text and passages...until now.

It was in a different language, maybe Latin, but as I read them and reread them, the words started to change from Latin to English.

I couldn't believe it. That was also another reason why I hadn't picked it up and practiced in a while- I couldn't read the text... but now I could!

When it was time to go, Ruby and I dressed nicely, her wearing a white shirt, red skirt and boots. I had worn a short black and green dress that went to my knees, and a bolero, with boots that went past my ankles and a headband to hold back my dark curls.

"You look lovely, Mina... wow if I didn't know better, I would have thought that you were trying to impress somebody!" she said.

I blushed. If only she knew that Peter was still here. "Thank you," I said, "And you look amazing."

"C'mon, dear," she said with a smile, then took my hand and held it firmly. In her eyes she told me that I was safe and that nothing or no one could hurt me, because if they did, they would pay.

I hadn't always known that Ruby was a werewolf. Before she knew what she was, she couldn't control the turn. It had always happened on the night of a full moon. She was getting better now, at controlling it, and it was so rare that I wondered if she still did.

She never, ever went feral on me. She was a very protective wolf and still my sister. I remembered myself as a little girl. I had ventured off in the woods and found the wolf. She didn't hurt me, and brought me back to the cottage. Then, in front of my eyes, she changed. She told me that she would never hurt me, even in her wolf form and she never did.

"Mina?" she asked, jolting me back to the present.

"Sorry," I said, shaking my head, "I'm ready."


	20. Chapter 20

20

The way wasn't too far, and we could see the town's lights as we left the forest. Soon, we were in the familiar town and I could hear the sounds of laughter and happiness. My heart began to thud through my chest as we drew nearer to the diner.

It felt so weird, that all this was happening. For one, we were back in Storybrooke and I felt a sense of relief. But I still had to deal with Peter and Henry's dilemma, and the new fact that my parents had been murdered, and who they were. Why were they imprisoned?

I shook the thoughts away as we entered the diner. Why did I suddenly feel so nervous? I had known all these people since I could remember: Dr. Hopper, Regina, Granny, Snow, Charming, Leroy, Henry...

That's right. I remembered why I was nervous.

Some heads turned as we entered and I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Here are my girls," Granny said, greeting us with a hug, "you two look gorgeous."

We thanked her and talked until she left to take someone's order. Ruby and I were alone until Snow came over to see us.

"And how are we doing?" she asked me after she hugged Ruby.

"Fine," I said, "much better, actually. And you?"

She beamed, "It feels good to be home... we're all together again."

I nodded, looking around as I did. Hook was speaking to Emma, and I felt a surge of hope for him. Maybe they could be just friends. Maybe they were both okay with it. I hoped so.

Charming was sitting not too far away from them. Belle was with Rumple and Neal. Regina looked uncomfortable but she stayed near Henry.

And Henry was staring right at me.

I flushed when I met his gaze. His gaze wasn't the way how Peter manipulated it. It was a mix of yearning and surprise.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

Snow looked to Ruby, who looked as concerned as she did, but nodded. I tried to ignore them and the hammering in my chest as I went to the table where Henry and Regina sat, heat creeping into my body with every step.

It felt so weird. I knew it was Peter, but it wasn't... it was also Henry, but it wasn't.

"Regina," I said in greeting, "Henry," I said, turning to him with a smile.

"Mina," he said, smiling back.

Regina looked at both of us and raised a brow. Then, she held Henry's hand, "Well then... I guess I'll be taking my leave."

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes... crowds aren't really my thing...especially this one," she said sharply then turned back to Henry, "If you need me, I'm not too far away, alright?"

Henry nodded, and Regina planted a kiss on his head, "I love you," she said, then turned to me, "and I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget, your lessons start ten a.m."

"Yes, m'ame," I said just as she squeezed my shoulder. I realized the small smile at the corner of her mouth.

Then she was gone.

"So," I began, not knowing what to say.

Henry smirked and tilted his head to one side.

I still couldn't believe that Peter was inside him.

"Speechless in my presence?" he asked, raising a brow.

I frowned at him, "you wish," I said as I slid into the booth in front of him. "So... how's life as the Truest Believer?"

He looked annoyed, "horrible. His mother won't stop smothering me... I don't know how the boy lives with that."

I gave him a piteous look. "She loves Henry... you. She'll do anything for you."

"I know," he said, then looked back at me. His gaze travelled around me, and it ended at my eyes. "You look beautiful."

"Stop," I said, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing again.

"I mean it."

"I know you do... and I love you so much... but..."

"Yes?"

"I can't take you seriously in Henry's body," I whispered.

His face was a mask as I told him what I felt.

"I'm sorry," I said, "It's just that Henry doesn't act like that."

"I'm not Henry."

"I know that," I said, "But they don't. You're doing well so far but there's still lots that you need to master."

He nodded slowly, the whole time keeping his gaze on me.

"I wish I could..." I began, but was interrupted by Ruby.

"Hey kids," she said, glancing at us.

I smiled at her. Henry did also.

"Granny wants to know what you want."

"Oh," I said, glancing at Henry, then to the menu that lay on the table before us. I wondered if Peter had ever eaten at a diner in his lifetime. Did he know any of the items on the menu?

He looked up to me for help and I nodded.

"Two cheeseburgers and iced tea, please," I said to her.

Ruby winked, then picked up the menus, "You two must be starving after all that time away. I'll tell Granny."

When she disappeared, Henry looked confused, "What was that about?"

"Your order..." I began, "you're hungry, right?"

He shrugged, "ever since the curse, I have been feeling hungry lately... and the fact that I'm in the boy's body doesn't help."

"Have you ever tried a cheeseburger?"

"A what?"

I smiled, "Perfect. Then today's the first day that you will try one of the best foods ever. Seriously, it's really good."

"I'll take your word on that," he said with a smile, "and... that was your sister?"

I smiled and nodded, "Not by birth though... Ruby and Granny found me and took me in."

"She seems nice."

"She's the best, and she used to babysit Henry... that's why she acts like your sister too," I said, just as Ruby appeared with a tray with two cheeseburgers and drinks. Then after she placed them on the table, she ruffled Henry's hair.

"If you guys need anything, just call, ok? I'll be with Snow and Emma." She said.

"Don't drink too much!" I teased just as she shot me a strange smile.

Henry looked amused, then turned to the food. Then, very carefully, he picked up the burger and took a bite.

And he liked it.

"This is really good," he said, after he swallowed.

"Told you," I smiled.

We ate our dinners, enjoying it all, leaving us satisfied until the very last piece.

"So, I whispered, after I drained my iced tea from its glass, "what's our plan for... _you know."_

Henry looked at me, "We can't talk about it here... and I think I'd like to talk of other things on our date."

I smiled, just as he said that. _We were on a date._..sort of.

"Besides... We can talk about it when I go to your cottage after."

I blinked, "my cottage?"

"Yes," his voice was low.

I snapped out of it and hesitated. "I... I think you should ask Regina or Emma first. But it's alright with me."

He rolled his eyes and gave me a lazy smile, "I cannot wait until I'm in my real body."

"Me too," I said, giving him a hopeful smile.

As if right on cue, Emma came by with Ruby.

"Are you ready to go Henry? Or would you rather I dropped you off at Regina's?" Emma asked.

"Actually... I was hoping to drop by Mina's house... is that alright?" Henry asked.

"Oh... well, it's alright with me. But I'd have to tell Regina. And If Ruby doesn't mind..."

"It's fine with me, Emma," Ruby said.

"Okay. I'll pick you up later then," Emma said.

Henry nodded.

"Is everything alright with you two... you have been hanging out a lot." Emma said, eyeing us.

"We've always been hanging out," Henry said, "It's just that after everything in Neverland... I think it's made us closer."

I looked at him, biting my lip.

"Or inseparable," he smiled.

Oh gosh.

"But everything's fine, Emma. Thank you." He said with an innocent smile.

Emma smiled and nodded, "Good. I'll see you later, kid."

I watched as Emma left with Snow and Charming, and Ruby went to speak to Granny.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Problem?"

"Be careful," I warned, "or else everyone's going to think that Henry and I are in love."

"Henry, we're so happy you're back," Ruby said, trying to make conversation as we went back to the cottage.

"It...feels great to be back," Henry said with a smile.

"Storybrooke hasn't been the same," Ruby continued as we walked down the path. When we finally got back to the cottage, Ruby offered to make us a snack, but as we were still full from dinner, we decided to go up to my room.

The real Henry always used to come over and we used to hang out. We'd watch movies (mostly Disney ones) and play video games. We loved reading to each other. I had loved it when he used to bring his story book that snow had given him when we were children. We would sometimes debate who the Storybrooke residents were, then read the book to see if we were right. That book had stories of everyone in Storybrooke, but me.

Now, I was showing Peter my room. He looked around as I sat on the bed, my grimoire on my lap. I smiled as he traced the book spines in my bookshelf, then looked at my drawings taped to the walls. He turned back to me and crossed his arms, studying me before he joined me on the bed.

"So... what did you have in mind?" I asked him.

"We need a diversion... maybe I could search for the heart and box and you could keep Rumplestiltskin busy?"

"Um... I'll try my best... but what if he locks me in his 'iron grip' again?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"I won't let him do that to you," he said sternly, "never again."

I smiled at him but wished that he had his body back. I would do anything so I could see the real him again, and the real Henry again.

"So that's our plan," he said, "when are we going to carry it out?"

"Tomorrow," I answered, "after my magic lesson with Regina."

He nodded, just as the doorbell rang.

"Henry!" Ruby called, "It's Emma."

Henry sighed as he got up, taking me with him.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," he stated, drawing me into his arms.

"It's another date," I said, trying to see Peter somehow. I couldn't and turned away.

"I know," he said sadly, then kissed my cheek, "I love you, Mina. Goodnight my love."

I groaned when I heard it coming from Henry's voice and he chuckled, watching me as he reached for the door.

"I love you too," I said before he left. "Goodnight."

Then he was gone and I was alone, staring at the spot where he stood not too long ago. He respected the fact that I found it odd that he was in Henry's body. I couldn't kiss him on the lips, not like this. He may not have been okay with it, but he at least respected it.

But he had called me his love, and I fell back onto the bed. Tomorrow night, hopefully we would be successful in getting his heart back and releasing Henry from the box. We had to try.


	21. Chapter 21

21

The next day I woke up feeling refreshed and safe, but I missed him. I did feel safe with Peter, but at first I was afraid of him. It's funny how that worked.

I was wearing a black cardigan and a white spring dress as I went down stairs, my grimoire in hand. Ruby and Granny had left early but left me a note saying to help myself to breakfast. They would be home before I knew it.

Regina had told me to be at her house by ten, and it was already close to nine thirty. I found a pie in the fridge and warmed it up.

When I was done, I put my grimoire in a canvas bag and went on my way.

The forest was beautiful at this time, as the sun's rays were peeking through the trees, making it look like an enchanted forest. I entered the town, walking past the library then turning into a side street that led to Regina's mansion.

I rang the doorbell and waited.

Henry's face appeared at the doorway ad he smiled.

"Mina," he said in greeting, "won't you come in?"

It sounded so evil and I shivered, but maintained my smile, "Where's Regina?"

"In her office... but she said you can go right in. She asked me to open the door."

I nodded then headed for her office, with Henry not too far behind. I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mina," she said from the other side.

I did. Henry followed and I felt nervous.

"So," Regina said, turning to face me, "are we ready to begin?"

I nodded.

A gleam came into her eyes then and I grew afraid.

"Wait," I said suddenly, watching Henry, who lounged in a chair not too far away, watching me, "can I ask you a question, Regina?"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Can... do you know where this might be from?" I asked, pulling out my grimoire.

Regina's eyes roamed over the cover and she flipped through its pages. "They're spells... I can't make them out, but I'd say it's written in Latin."

I was silent as she looked through the grimoire, intrigued.

"Where did you get this? Where is it originally from?" Regina asked when she closed it and turned to me.

"It was with me when Ruby found me," I explained, "It was my mother's or father's... I was hoping that you would have the answer."

"Well, it's not from the Enchanted Forest, that's for sure," Regina said, "Gold will be the best person to ask... I'm sorry, Mina."

I bit my lip and looked to Henry. He was sitting up now, glaring at Regina. Then, his features softened as if he had a plan. I wondered what he had in mind.

"Now... shall we begin your lesson, or would you rather we bake pies?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Let's do this," I said, "I'm ready."

For my two hours at Regina's house, I learned to focus all of my attention on protection and casting. I used telekinisis to move things and how to block attacks from Regina. After the lesson, I felt my power strengthen a bit... as if it was less messy and I could control it better. Regina nodded when I told her this.

"And you'll get better if you continue to practice," she said, "remember what I taught you today. I'll be quizzing you in three days from now."

I nodded, then Henry and I left to carry out our plan.

"I can ask him about my grimoire," I said as we walked through the park, on our way to the town. "And you can search for the heart and box."

"He would have hidden it well," he said glumly.

I nodded, "maybe... maybe you'll _feel_ it."

He looked at me and shrugged, "It's possible... yes."

I flipped open my grimoire and studied the text. "There's so many spells in here... and if you say them incorrectly, it screws up everything."

"Really?' he asked, his tone amused.

"Yes, really," I said, "once I was trying to make out the words and I turned my hair green. Granny freaked out on me after and told me not to use the grimoire until I could read the spells correctly."

"Green?" he asked, studying my hair then glanced back at me, "what's wrong with that? Green is a nice colour."

I laughed when I saw he was teasing me, "Ah, you like green. So do I, but it wasn't green like emeralds... it was bright and horrible!" I shuddered as I remembered it all. He laughed.

I shook my head with a smile, "After that, I did stop using the grimoire and depended on the stuff I knew. I never really had real training. I couldn't control my powers but now... now when I look at the spells, it's somehow easier... like, I've known them my whole life when I never really knew them at all. Isn't that weird?"

"Well, it could be in your blood... the witches' tongue. Maybe at a certain age, you received the gift and now it comes naturally to you," he said.

I nodded. That makes sense, "I understand... or maybe my parents made it be so... granting me the power to read the grimoire." I looked at its cover and sighed, "I just wish I knew.

Henry saw that I felt sad so he put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey... you were amazing at Regina's lesson. Can you show me something else?"

I nodded, opened the grimoire and picked up a stone. "Let's see," I said, "What shall I do with you?"

I studied the grimoire, looking at new spells until I found a melting spell. I smiled.

"Ever seen a stone melt?"

He shook his head.

"Today we're going to make that happen," I said as I studied the spell then looked at the stone in my palm. I focused all my energy and power onto it, then recited the spell.

It was warm at first, then the stone began to melt and slide down my hand as if it was syrup.

"Amazing," Henry breathed as he watched the now liquidated stone hit the pavement.

"It worked!" I said, shaking my hand to get the strange stone-syrup off, "Peter, it worked!"

I covered my mouth when I realized I had said his name and looked around. Thankfully, we were the only two in the park.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be," he said, "I actually liked hearing my name on your lips... it's been quite a while."

"It has," I said with a sad smile, "but hopefully tonight it'll all be over."

"But I'm so proud of you, Mina...so I'm in love with a very powerful witch," he said, almost breathlessly.

"Possibly," I smiled, avoiding his gaze.

"Or you put a spell on me," he said.

I frowned then, "I hope not."

"I was just trying..."

"I know," I said, but I was still worried. I would have been devastated if Peter only fell in love with me because his power reflected off of me and went back to him... and made him fall in love with me because of a spell.

"Look at me, Mina," he said then.

I did. Henry's innocent face looked older, more knowledgeable because of Peter, "You did put a spell on me Mina. You've enticed me and I was not expecting it at all."

He took my hand but I listened, "I was trying to put you under my spell," he confessed, "and it almost worked, but you fought back. You fell in love with me because you saw something that was still... human. You fought me and never gave up. You are a fighter. That's why I fell in love with you. You were beautiful when we first met and the fact that I couldn't control you made me intrigued but crazy... I wanted you then."

He smiled, "And then when you used to sing to Henry and tell him stories..."

"You used to listen..." I said, lost in thought.

He nodded, "I listened and always wished it was me and not the boy... he was lucky... because he had you."

He shook his head then, "Maybe... maybe it was never a mistake that we met. It's...destiny."

I nodded, "I think you're right."

He kissed my hand, but never looked away from me, "Don't ever think I don't love you," he said sternly, "never think that."

"I won't," I breathed, "Let's do this."


	22. Chapter 22

22

I was nervous when we drew closer to Mr Gold's pawn shop, seeing how this could also be a death trap. He almost broke my arm! I had a reason to be afraid.

I took a deep breath and entered the shop. As always, the store was filled with treasures-treasures that people had lost or no longer wanted anymore and bartered it for something 'more valuable.'

"Can I help you, dearies?" Rumple asked, looking up from the artifact he was polishing. He frowned when he saw me. "What are _you_ doing here?"

I let out the breath I was holding and dug into my canvas bag. "I've come to make a peace offering." Then, I pulled out something I had fixed up earlier –Granny's homemade cookies. Of course it wouldn't do anything to him as I had sadly left out the sleeping ingredient. I set them on the table.

"No food or drink allowed," Rumple said coldly.

"C'mon, Mr Gold..."

"I know why you're here," he said, crossing his arms.

"Y..you do?" I asked, suddenly feeling warm.

"Aye," he smiled bitterly, then turned to Henry, who was looking at a bunch of treasures on a shelf, "Henry, how are you doing?"

"Fine," Henry said with an innocent smile, "I still have nightmares about Neverland, but other than that, I'm okay."

Wow. That deserved an Oscar.

Rumple smiled, then turned back to me, "You're here to beg for the box, aren't you? Well, sorry dearie, but you'll _never_ get your hands on it."

I glared at him, but he wasn't done.

"Are you still mad at me for ruining my brother's life?"

I had to keep cool. I knew he was taunting me, and I couldn't let him make me more angry than I already was. Instead I took another deep breath and took out my grimoire, "That's in the past now. I'm here because I need your help."

"Really?" he asked, seeming to actually be shocked, "and what will that be?"

"I need you to tell me where this is from," I said, placing my grimoire on the counter. His face was a dead mask as he studied the book.

"It's the grimoire that was with me when I was found here. It had a note from my parents... but I want to know where it's from... where _I'm_ from."

He stared at me for a while as if studying me. Suddenly Henry stepped out from where he was searching, "I'm just back here, alright?"

_Good job, _I thought._ Pretend that you're just browsing._

We nodded then Rumple turned back to me. His face was all business, as if he no longer cared about the tension between us. "Well dearie, the answer is in the book itself."

"Alright... so what's the answer? Where's it from? In the letter, it said something about a person named Glinda..."

"Ah," he said then, "that explains it."

"What does?" I asked.

"See... your grimoire here has a picture... a city."

"Yes, I see that, but what does that have to do with..."

"It's Oz."

He wasn't making any sense.

"The city is the Emerald City in Oz, dearie. That's where you're from."

"Oz?" I asked quietly, "But... where is that? And who's Glinda?"

He crossed his arms and was silent.

"Look, I gave you six cookies... please answer this!"

He rolled his eyes, "so I presume every baked good means an answer?"

"Exactly," I smiled.

Rumple glared at me, "She's a witch."

"Okay..." I prompted.

"She's the Good Witch of the South of Oz."

"So if I need more answers I have to find Glinda... I have to go to Oz." I said.

"Precisely, now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He said.

I panicked as he began to hobble out from behind the counter.

"Is it true you taught Regina magic?" I asked then.

"Yes," he said, glaring at me.

"That is so cool! She's teaching me magic too!" I said, glancing around for Henry. What was taking him so long?

"Is she now?" Rumple asked with a gleam in his eyes, "You do know all magic comes with a price, don't you?"

"Yes... but we bonded during our little adventure in Neverland, so all I have to do is give her my undivided attention and my time," I said. I was getting worried. How long could I keep Gold occupied?

"I should go check on Henry," he said, stumbling around the counter.

"Ah! I'll go check on him!" I said. "It's no trouble at all!"

Rumple studied me again, only this time he was angry. "You're up to something."

I grew pale, but tried to mask my horror, "Right," I said slowly, "You got me... I admit I am up to something and I'll tell you about it right now..." Panic set in, "HENRY!" I screamed.

No answer.

"What is he doing back there?" Rumple asked impatiently.

"Um..." I grabbed my grimoire as his back was turned and opened the book. I beamed when I was the spell right in front of me and said the words.

When I was done, Gold was frozen in place.

I looked back at the spell. It was a freezing spell, but the bonus was that it said that the victim wouldn't remember what had happened to them, and it would hold for exactly one hour. I breathed a sigh of relief, scooped up my bag and book, then went to find Peter.

I made my way to the back of the store, only to discover more artifacts and treasures.

Henry was crouching near the floor, his back to me.

"It's hopeless," he said, his tone devastated, "I can't feel my heart nor figure out where the box is. My powers are fading and being here doesn't help the cause... it's like he knew I would somehow be here... so he cursed or in his case... protected his shop from me."

I looked at him. Even in Henry's body, he seemed weak now. We had to hurry.

I looked down, then searched my grimoire for a Finding spell. I found one and said the spell.

"Help me find the heart and box," I said after I recited the spell.

Then, as if my body had a mind of its own, I began to move towards a faint sound. I closed my eyes as I listened closer. It was the heart!

I opened my eyes and moved closer to the sound. I found myself on my knees, facing the tile floor. There was a strange shape in the ground and it definitely didn't belong there.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the strange shape. It was like a cross, only more boxlike.

Henry looked at the shape then brightened. "It's a keyhole... Rumple must have the key... oh Mina, you did it again! When I get my body back..."

He stopped and grinned. My eyes widened when I realized what he was about to say.

"We have to find that key," I said.

Henry was gone before I could get up and was back before I knew it.

"I was right... it was in his coat pocket," he said as he knelt next to me and pushed the strange box-like key through the hole.

Then, the tile opened up to reveal a medium sized chest.

Henry looked pale.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried.

"Fine," he said as he met my eyes, "I can feel it now."

I nodded, excited to be so close, "Let's do this."

With swift fingers, he opened the chest and looked as if he had seen a ghost. His breath caught as he stared into the box. I peered in to see what he saw.

Sure enough, there was the heart, and it was still beating.

Next to it was the box holding Henry in Peter's body.

"I don't get why he would keep your heart in a chest," I said, 'You're very lucky he didn't destroy it."

"Yeah," he said, almost absentmindedly.

"Why didn't he destroy it?" I asked then.

"Because... he wanted me to suffer without it."

I nodded. It made sense: Why bother getting rid of him when you could make him suffer for eternity? That was the villain's code, I guess.

"Come on," he said then, "let's go before he wakes up."

I nodded, collected everything, then with the box and heart in tow, we made our escape.


	23. Chapter 23

23

"That was insane!" I said as I threw myself onto the bed, winded from the excitement of our little stakeout. Before we had left, I had constructed a fake heart and box out of magic and locked the compartment back carefully. Then, returned the key to Rumple and got out of there.

Henry watched me as I lay on the bed. I knew my hair was all around me, and I was a mess, but he smiled at me as if he liked it that way, but then it turned sad. I smiled and sat up. "Are you alright?"

"Mina, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," I said, growing a bit nervous.

"I was just wondering... what will happen when I go back to my body?"

"What do you mean?"

He gave me a humourless smile, "I can't be seen here, Mina. I'll have to go back to Neverland."

Oh.

I understood what he was saying. What would become of us? My face fell and I hesitated.

"I love you," he said gently, "But... you have a home, a family and a life here."

"I'm not leaving you," I said firmly.

He remained calm, his expression unreadable, "But can you leave them? To join me and be by my side forever?"

I hesitated even as he continued.

"Can you leave your sister and grandmother... or even Henry for that life?"

I looked up and met his gaze. He was sad, but we both knew that I had to choose.

I thought about it. Sometimes I wondered where I belonged. Storybrooke was my home, but often I had wished to escape and see the big wide world. Henry was my only friend here, and I loved everyone: Ruby, Granny, Snow... I loved them with all my heart.

But I couldn't remain with them my entire life. Ever since my sixteenth birthday I had dreamed of leaving and going on adventures, trying to find out about my parents and heritage, and maybe finding someone who I could spend my life with.

And I knew I've found him.

"Peter," I began, "I'm not a child anymore . I still may be young, but I would follow you to the ends of the earth. So... yes, I would leave Storybrooke. I know that I'd have to make sacrifices... but so be it."

"Are you certain?" he asked, his voice still gentle.

I smiled when I met his eyes, "I am."

He nodded, "Alright. Let's get this over with."

He handed me his heart, which was now wrapped in cloth. Then, he took the box and lifted the lever on it.

Suddenly the box opened and a purple mist came out, spreading until it started to take form. Then, the mist cleared and Peter stood in my room... well, Henry in his body.

"Where am I?" the real Henry said.

"Henry," I said, approaching him slowly. My lordy it took so much effort to control myself. It had been so long since I saw Peter's real body- seen his face and heard his voice. .. I almost melted.

Peter, who was still in Herny's body did not look amused.

"Henry," I began again, "We're not going to hurt you. We're going to put you back in your real body."

"Mina... how could I trust you? You were working with him!" He said, backing away from me.

His words hurt, but I had to make him listen, "I know," I said, trying to not show my disappointment. Shocked, he stopped backing away and stared at me. "I'm really sorry Henry. But if it helps, I didn't know until Peter told me everything."

Henry looked at Peter who crossed his arms.

"Why?" Henry asked, "I mean, I understand you love him, but how could you let him do that to me?"

"Oh, will you shut up?" Peter said, causing us to look at him in shock. He ignored our expressions and continued, "Look, I stole your heart earlier only because it was _your_ heart that could save me from a curse that your beloved grandfather placed upon me eons ago."

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"I'm your great uncle, laddie," Peter said with an evil smile.

"Peter, stop scaring him," I said, then turned back to Henry, "Henry, it's a very long story, but he's not going to hurt you again." Then I turned to Peter and raised a brow.

"I promise," he said, rolling his eyes, "that I won't hurt you again, alright?"

Henry looked tense, but he nodded after a while. "Okay," he said, then turned to me, "So what are you going to do then?"

"We're going to give you back your body. You'll be Henry again." I said.

He nodded, "And Pan?"

"I'll be myself again and I'll be on my way." Peter said.

I was silent.

"What about you?" Henry asked, turning to me.

I bit my lip, "What about me?"

"Oh stop," Henry said, clearly annoyed with me. "I know you're not going to sit there and just let him leave... or are you?"

I shook my head, "No Henry, I'm not going to just sit here... I'm going too."

His face hardened for a brief moment, then softened, "Is that really what you want?"

I nodded. I was more than sure.

"Okay then. I won't say anything." He said.

I grew excited, "You... you won't?"

He shook his head, then glared at Peter, "Only if he makes another promise."

"And that is?" Peter asked.

Henry went up to him so that they were staring each other down, "That you promise to take care of her, and make sure that absolutely _nothing_ happens to her."

Peter, still in Henry's body, nodded, but kept his expression cold, "I swear on my life that absolutely nothing will happen to Tamina... you have my word on that."

Henry nodded then backed away, "Alright then. Now, let's switch back, _please._"

"Right," I said, then turned to Peter, "Do you know how to switch back?"

He nodded. He did it once, he could do it again. Quickly, he grabbed Henry's arm and a mist surrounded them. Something in their eyes flickered and they reared back, the mist disappearing.

I looked to both of them, "Did it work?"

"I think so," Peter said, then looked proud, "Aye, it did indeed."

I jumped into his arms.

"Oh... my head," Henry said, staggering back.

"Henry," I said, going after him. He made it to my bed and sat down.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said, then looked at me, "I'm alright."

I hugged him and we stayed like that for a few minutes until he drew away, "Mina, do you really have to go?'

"Well, I'm not leaving yet, but yes, Henry... It's time I left Storybrooke and saw the world. It's what I've always wanted."

And it was.

"I wish I could come with you," Henry said sadly.

"It's not like I'm going for good. I'll always come back to visit."

He didn't seem convinced.

"Henry," I tried again, "we are connected. I'll always be there for you when you need me. I'll never leave you alone, alright. Whenever you need me, just call."

He nodded. "Alright... but I'll miss you so much."

I hugged him.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys, sorry for the delay! I've been busy with school, but I have some news: in less than ten chapters, this story will be done and a new story will begin. I'm not going to spoil the ending but I am going according with the season, so brace yourselves. My other news is that the second story will be titled "The Witch's Ambition. (Whether it's Zelena's ambition, or Mina's, I guess you can go for both) Anyway, here is ch. 24. Enjoy! Lots of fire in this one XP

24

After Henry had went home, Granny and Ruby had returned and we all sat down to dinner. All the while, Peter was in my room.

"So how was your magic lesson today?" Ruby asked.

"Great," I said, "It feels that my magic is stronger than ever! And I also figured out where my parents are from."

Granny and Ruby stopped eating and stared at me.

"You did?" Granny asked, "and where is that?"

"Apparently a place called Oz... I visited Gold after my lesson because Regina couldn't help me with that, but Gold had the answer."

"Oz," Granny said, turning to her meatloaf, "I've never heard of it."

I agreed and turned to Ruby, who had seemed to have lost her appetite."And...will you be going to Oz anytime soon?" she asked.

I shrugged but my look was hopeful. Suddenly she got upset.

"Ruby," Granny said slowly, "you knew something like this would have happened... that this day would come."

"I know," Ruby said, "but we just got you back, Mina."

"I'm sorry," I said softly, "But... I need to know. It's killing me that I don't know, Ruby."

There was a silence until Granny spoke first. "Mina, when did you think of leaving?"

I was surprised with Granny and how she seemed to be okay with this, "maybe a few weeks from now."

Ruby suddenly got up and put her dishes onto the counter.

"Ruby," I began, but it was no use. She was already leaving the room.

Granny rubbed her temples then turned to me.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't think she'd take it so horribly."

Granny smiled sadly, "It's not your fault, Mina. We always knew that this day would come, and you're not a child anymore. I've been building myself up for it but Ruby..."

I nodded, hoping that my sister would somehow forgive me.

"I'll talk to her later," Granny said.

I nodded sadly then put my dishes into the sink. Then, I went by Ruby's room. It was not too far from mine, and I could hear quiet sobs. I wanted to call out to her, but it probably would have made it worse for her. Even though U felt guilty, I couldn't back down. I wouldn't, especially for my parent's sake. I went back to my room and shut the door.

"Trouble?" Peter's voice came from my bed, 'I heard your sister come up here. She didn't sound too happy."

I turned to him and almost forgot why I was mad in the first place. Just seeing him made it all melt away. My desire rose inside me and I went over to him. He sat up and grasped me.

"Mina?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

Oh god... those green eyes.

He was beautiful.

I pulled me to him and kissed him hungrily and he didn't draw back until we needed air.

"I needed that," I said with a sad smile, "and I'm sure you did, too."

That was true. If I had kissed him in Henry's body, I don't think I could have lived with that.

He gazed at me intensely and the room got warmer. He drew closer , "I want more."

I smiled playfully and narrowed my eyes "And If I don't?" I asked as he drew even nearer.

A sly smile came upon his lips and I grew nervous. Oh lordy...

"Really?" he asked, then smiled, backing me up against the wall. I felt like playing games and it intrigued him... I could see it in his eyes. He _loved_ games. "I can make you."

"Try," I challenged as he put his hands on either side of me, blocking any way of escape.

"Alright then," he breathed, his breath husky, "I'll play your little game, Mina."

He bent his head to my neck and I closed my eyes as he kissed it. His lips roamed over my throat, sliding his tongue out once and making me shudder.

"I won't cave," I said, turning away.

I felt one of his hands slide around my waist, pulling me to him. His lips moved to my ear.

"You can't resist it," he said, his voice terribly seductive," you know you want to give in."

His other hand brushed my head and I moaned softly.

He smiled, then spun me so I met him, drawing me closer until I was mere inches away. Then he lowered his mouth to mine...

"Mina?"

I jumped and so did Peter. He was annoyed now.

"Ruby?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Can... can we talk?"

I looked back to Peter. He was annoyed but he allowed himself to retreat into the shadows yet again. I stared at his form for a couple of minutes, regaining myself, then turned away, shaking any last thoughts of what had just happened. I opened the door and closed it behind me.

She was there, her eyes red and her cheeks flushed.

"I... I know you want to go find them and it's true you're not a child anymore." Ruby said, her voice cracking, "But I love you so much Mina."

I hugged her and held her for a while, "I love you too, sis," I said.

"It's just so hard to let you go... but I know I have to," she said, drawing away and putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I'll come back," I said, "I'll always come to visit. I just want to see the world and start my new chapter."

"I know that. I won't doubt it for a minute," she said, "and I want to help you pack when you decide. I'll be there for you right until you go."

I smiled and put my hand on her hand, "and I'll be there for you too... we're sisters, after all."

"Alright then. I'm done being a drama queen. Bed now, right?" I'll see you in the morning." She said, kissing my forehead.

I prayed that she didn't see my neck, which was probably bruised. Thankfully the hallways were dark save for the light downstairs. I watched her leave and breathed a sigh of relief. I was safe.

I disappeared into my room and looked around to see Peter once again lying on my bed, the annoyed expression still on his face.

"Well, you didn't exactly win that game," I teased.

"Not helping," he said.

"Oh, come on!" I said, drawing closer to my bed, "what did you want me to do, send her away? I couldn't do that!"

He didn't look at me.

I rolled my eyes then got onto the bed. "I think I know how to make you feel better."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I lowered myself to his chest and kissed his neck. He tensed under me and a low growl came from his throat. I moved to his jaw, pecking at his flesh until I reached his sinful mouth.

"I love you," I said, "please don't be annoyed."

As I was over him, he smiled slyly again, pulled me down then pinned me. Now he was over me, that sinful smile pasted on his lips. Then, ever so arrogantly, he said, _"I win."_

I groaned, "You cheated!"

"Not cheating love, just incredible acting." With that, he began kissing me again, first my lips, then my neck.

It had never felt so good.

Peter lay next to me that night, watching me as I curled next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. We didn't do anything crazy, because he respected my wishes.(Plus I still didn't feel ready, no matter how much my heart and soul argued against me) All I wanted was for him to be beside me, to know that we were together, and nothing or no one could tear us apart.

"You felt all of that, even without your heart?" I asked softly.

"It's strange, but I did. I felt it all." He smiled, his hand moving to my cheek, then my hair.

"When are you going to put it back?" I asked.

"Until we leave here... I'll put it back the moment I know we're far from my brother, and I know that he can bother us no more."

I put my hand on his face.

"I won't let him hurt you again, Mina. I'll steal you away. He won't bother us anymore."

I closed my eyes as he said that, feeling his arm come around my waist.

"And... we'll be together, forever." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

With our bodies still entwined, I found comfort and hope. Sleep then overtook me and I fell asleep in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

25

I awoke to Peter shaking me gently.

"Good morning, love," he said when I woke up.

I smiled and sighed as my vision cleared and took him in, "good morning."

He kissed me gently on the side of my lips. "I just wanted to wake you... just in case your sister or grandmother came in..."

He trailed off and I frowned. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I wondered what he meant.

Then he looked amused.

I looked at the time and saw that it was almost seven. "Oh my gosh," I said, and quickly got up. If Mina or Granny came in, they'd see him. Maybe he would have known they were coming and hid himself, but I didn't want to take any chances.

"Relax, they're still asleep," he said, "although they should be waking up soon."

"Shoot," I said, going to my closet and picking out an outfit. I tried to ignore his gaze on myself. I was wearing a long t shirt and shorts, but I still found myself feeling warm with his gaze on me. I chose a black spring dress and held it up for him to see.

"Either way, you look beautiful, love," he said with a smile.

I blushed furiously then disappeared to get changed. Once I disappeared into the bathroom I smiled.

I took a quick shower then changed into the dress. I looked in the mirror as I rearranged my hair, then added a headband.

After getting ready for the day, I opened the door just in time to see Ruby exit her room.

"Up so early!" she said, "is everything alright?"

"Perfect. Good morning!" I said as I gave her a quick hug then went back into my room. Peter was sitting on my bed and he smiled when he saw me. I put my finger to my mouth and he nodded, then I went over to my grimoire.

"There's so many spells to learn," I said, flipping the pages.

"I don't need spells," he boasted in a teasing way.

"Of course you don't, you're Peter Pan!" I said dramatically.

"And I'm just amazing that way," he said as I shook my head and turned back to my book.

"There's a levitation spell, a spell on how to turn people into animals, and... oh my gosh...there's a resurrection spell."

"Really?" he asked, looking over my shoulder at the yellowed pages.

I nodded, "It's a saving spell... It says it can save a person and keep them from harm." I looked at him and before I could say anything more, Ruby's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Mina? Granny says breakfast will be ready in a few minutes!" she said.

I forgot what I wanted to say to him then. Closing the book, I stayed with him until I was called

down.

As we ate breakfast, Ruby asked me more questions.

"So, how are you going to get to Oz?" she asked between chewing.

"Well... I would need a spell... I guess I could visit Regina or Rumple before I do it." I said, even though I didn't really want to. I never really thought about it because I always thought that Peter and I could fly there, as he would have gotten his magic back... but Granny and Ruby thought I was doing this alone.

Ruby didn't look amused, "I'm starting to have doubts again..."

Granny shot her a stern look and she rolled her eyes.

"It's okay," I said, "I do have a plan. I'll be taking the train out of Storybrooke and from there I'll use a spell or charm to get to Oz... My grimoire should have a spell... I'm sure of it."

"Why not just do it here?" Granny asked.

I was getting nervous. "I... I wanted to travel a bit too... you know, visit new places? It's been my dream to do that."

Granny considered it," You have always been speaking about that."

I smiled sadly. It had been my dream to explore, and I was finally making that happen

Suddenly the phone rang.

Ruby got to it first.

"Hello?" she asked. We watched her as her face grew concerned, "Really? Alright, well... we'll be there."

Then she hung up.

"Who was it?" Granny asked.

"It was Gold," she said, turning to us, "and he's having a meeting. He says everyone must attend because it's very important."

I grew pale, "W...did he say what it was about?"

"He didn't say," Ruby shrugged.

I excused myself from the table and went to my room after I had finished eating.

"Peter," I said, leaning against the door, "Rumple has called a town meeting."

He frowned.

"I think he may have found out that the objects we replaced are fakes...we're done," I said, sinking to the floor.

He watched me for a few minutes, then shook his head as he bent down to me, "Then... there's only one thing we can do."

"What's that?"

"We have to leave today."

"There has to be something else." I said, rubbing my temples.

"What else can we do?" Peter asked, taking my hand, "Mina, if that's what the meeting is about, then you will be imprisoned for helping me. They won't believe you unless perhaps Henry speaks for you... but even then, they might not... adults are difficult."

"But I can't just leave... they will know." I said, "I'm so torn. This isn't the way I pictured leaving."

"You have to make a choice."

I nodded, "Then I'll go to the meeting and I will speak for you. Everyone has to know that Rumple was the cause of this whole mess in the first place."

"Mina..."

"Don't worry about me," I said, "He can't hurt me and I'll be ready if he tries anything."

He stared at me, his gaze a mix of yearning and sadness, then locked me in his embrace and a passionate kiss.

"You still love me... even after everything I've done." He said.

"Of course I do," I said softly, "I love you so much..."

"I know that. I won't leave you ever again. When you go to the meeting, I'll be there even though they won't see me. If you need me, just call." He said.

"You'll hide," I said, "we are getting out of this mess today once and for all, and then...t hen we can finally have our happily ever after."

He chuckled darkly, "villains don't get happy endings, Mina."

"You're not a villain," I cried, "you're just different. You look at things differently than they do."

He looked at me and smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

26

I kept my head high as the three of us walked to the town hall. Why did it feel as if I was walking towards my death?

I shook off the feeling. Yes, I was guilty of a lot of things. I would pay for it, but I needed to clear my boyfriend's name once and for all.

I had studied a few spells earlier with the ones I knew by heart. If Rumple tried anything I would be ready for him.

I just hoped that everyone believed me.

We entered the town hall and butterflies began to form in my stomach.

Rumple was at the front of the courtroom and I swore the majority of Storybrooke was here.

Rumple's eyes met mine as we entered and he glared at me. Suddenly, he replaced it with a smile. I stared back, showing no emotion as I joined Ruby and Granny on one of the benches. This was it. He knew, and he was going to try something. Maybe... maybe I would lose everyone's trust today, but I had to try this. I looked around and saw mostly everyone I knew: Belle was sitting in the front, and Snow, Charming, Emma and Henry were not too far away. Regina was annoyed, and as mayor, she was also on the stage, although she kept her distance from Rumple. Finally, the noise of the audience died down for Regina to speak.

"I apologize for the sudden meeting," she said truthfully, "But Gold insisted on this, claiming it was important..."

"Thank you Regina, but I can speak for myself," Rumple said, joining her at the microphone and almost pushing her out of the way in the process.

Regina shook her head and went to sit next to Henry.

"I know you're all annoyed with me for making you come here so early," he said, "but you are all in danger because something dreadful has happened."

I held my breath as the crowd began to speak in unison.

"Pan has escaped... back in Neverland we had managed to capture him in this," he said, pulling out the box I had crafted to look exactly like the original. Rumple smiled coldly and threw it on the ground. It didn't break, but some green magic escaped from it. "But this... this is a fake."

"What do you mean a fake?" Regina asked, picking up the box and studying it.

"This isn't the box that captured Pan, that box was stolen... and I know who did it."

I felt myself shivering and it grew only worse when he glared right at me.

And the audience looked back as well, trying to see who he was looking at.

"Who?" Snow asked, looking at me with a worried expression, then back to Rumple.

"We all know who did it," he sneered, keeping his gaze on me, "I remember fondly of Tamina and Henry entering my shop... then nothing." He raised his voice then, "Why can't I remember, Tamina? Please enlighten us."

"That doesn't explain..." Ruby said, standing up, but Rumple continued.

"You did something," he accused.

"Enough!" Regina said then, and all eyes turned to her. She stood up and turned to Henry and me, "As I recall Henry and Mina went to Gold's to find out where Tamina's grimoire came from."

"And I remember that," Rumple said angrily, "but I don't remember where you went or anything after the grimoire... what did you do?"

I felt eyes on me again.

"You stole the box, but I don't understand why Henry would help you do such a thing... unless..." he turned to Henry, who looked pale.

I had to do something. I had to come clean. I knew he wouldn't harm Henry, but I didn't want to drag him into my mess.

"Henry had nothing to do with this... it was me."

The room was silent and I got up and went to the front of the court room. My back was to the audience – I didn't need to see their faces.

"Please let me explain what happened."

"You're guilty of helping him escape!" Rumple said.

"Just let me explain," I said again, "please".

"And why should we?"

"Tamina," Regina's voice echoed across the room, silencing everyone, even Rumple, "Say what you have to say."

I took a breath and faced the audience. They watched me with doubt and the butterflies in my stomach went crazy.

"For starters, Peter is not the villain here, it's him," I said, pointing to Rumple, "It's your fault he was out for a vengeance in the first place!"

"Take her away! She's mad!" Rumple said.

I shook my head, "There were reasons why he did what he did. Yes, he kidnapped me. I spent a while trying to protect Henry from him. I fought him with everything I had and I lost. I became his prisoner ... but after a while... the Peter that you all know... he became a different person with me. He told me what happened to him."

I looked back to Rumple, "You neglected to tell everyone that he was your brother."

Rumple glared at me.

"Your mother hated him, and she poisoned your mind to hate him too. You loved her and believed everything she told you. She made you think he was evil, but he was just... always misunderstood. Peter told me the truth about why he is as he is."

"Mina," Emma said then, "What did Henry's heart have to do with everything? Why did he want it? We know Henry is known as the 'Truest Believer'... but... why?"

I turned to Emma. She was looking at me with hope, as if she knew I was telling the truth. I got the same look from everyone I went to Neverland with. I continued. "Rumple cursed him long ago... he cursed him and took his original heart and kept it so he could suffer. Peter began to diminish very slowly and he needed Henry's heart in order to live on."

Everyone was looking around, debating who was right and wrong.

"Peter did come back when we were getting back to Storybrooke. I didn't know that he did what he did..."

"What?" Regina asked then, "what did he do?"

"He... um... switched bodies with Henry," I said, avoiding her gaze.

Gasp.

"it's true," Henry said, "but I'm back now... Mina got me out."

The murmur rose and I began to falter. I could see that some were disappointed with me, and I knew I was losing them.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Henry beside me, giving me a reassuring smile.

I nodded when he urged me on.

"I didn't know that Peter did what he did until he told me... so In Henry's body, we went to get Henry, who was trapped in Peter's body in the box _and_ Peter's real heart. Rumple was onto us, so I used a time spell on him. We escaped with the heart and box, freed Henry, and Peter switched them back. Peter didn't hurt him... he promised me that he would never do that again. All he wanted was his heart back and that's it."

I looked back to Henry who nodded. I felt a bit relieved.

"She's lying," Rumple sneered, "she's in love with the demon... so she's trying to cover for him."

"You know I'm telling the truth," I said, turning to him, "and yes, I am in love with him... but he's no demon. I also love Henry and everyone else here. That's why I tried to save them."

The crowd looked around, their murmurs hard to make out. I guessed they were debating who was right or wrong.

"I just wanted the truth to be known. Peter is innocent," I said as I went back to my seat. As I sat down, I could feel the tension... even Ruby and Granny's.

"I just wish you told me," Ruby said under her breath. I shivered at her tone. It was not like her at all.

I suddenly had the desire to run far away. I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. This was supposed to be my home... but after today, if I still had anyone's trust, what would happen?

Regina looked angry as she tried to calm the crowd, "So..." she said, turning to Rumple, "This is mainly your fault."

Rumple glared at her, "_my fault?"_

"If you didn't curse Pan to begin with, he wouldn't have gone after Henry."

"Are you sure you believe the girl?" he sneered, "she could have also put a spell on Henry..."

"I am not under a spell!" Henry said, standing up, "They saved me from that thing!"

"But she kept it from us," Emma said sadly, meeting my gaze.

I shook my head. I had enough. I didn't want to hear anymore of this. If they no longer trusted me, then fine. So be it then. I had tried.

I got up and glared at them as I began to leave the courtroom.

I heard my name being shouted, once from Regina, a few times from Snow, Ruby and Henry.

"Where are you going?" Snow called, the worried tone back in her voice.

I turned back to the people that I had once called family. "I'm going to find Peter, and I'm getting him out of here... and I'm leaving too."

"But you can't..."

"Can't I?" I asked. I could feel my powers sizzling in my palms, burning in my veins because of the anger. "It will be the best for everyone. Peter has his heart and he won't bother anyone ever again... he's only stayed this long because he's waiting for me."

There was a deathly silence. Ruby and Granny looked stricken. My heart broke at that moment and I turned away. I couldn't look at them anymore.

My tears started to fall then.

So I made my escape

I burst through the large doors of the city hall and took multiple deep breaths. That was definitely not how I pictured saying goodbye.

I let the tears fall as I let out all of my emotions. The power in my veins began to burn and that scared me.

Just then, Peter's strong arms engulfed me from behind, and I knew I had to be strong.

"I'm here," he said, "now and forever."

I turned to him and kissed him, I knew where I belonged... and I didn't care where I was, just as long as he was there with me, it was home.

"Peter," I breathed, "let's go... let's get out of here, now."

He nodded and we hugged.

"Well, well."

We stopped and turned to its source.

Rumple.

"Isn't this lovely," he murmured, staring at us, "You surprise me, brother."

"What do you want?" Peter asked coldly, shielding me from Rumple.

Rumple stared at me then back to him, "how sweet... protective now, are we?"

"We were just leaving," Peter said, avoiding his taunts.

"We won't bother you anymore," I said.

When he made no move to leave, Peter started to get angry, "I'll not ask again. What do you want?"

Suddenly, Rumple appeared next to him in a flash, and trapped him in a terrible embrace.

"W... what are you doing?" I asked in horror, making a move to stop him.

"Stay out of this, dearie," he said, freezing me in place.

On no.

"No... Mina!" Peter said between screams of pain. What the hell was Rumple doing to him? I hadn't expected the spell so it was taking much longer to get rid of.

I had to help him, but I couldn't remember the unfreezing spell. My body was panicking and I couldn't reshape it or anything, not like this.

My grimoire was in my bag, and that was on the floor not too far away. If only I could reach it...

"It was never her I was after," Rumple sneered, "It was always _you_ brother."

Peter groaned and tried to get out of his grasp, but Rumple's grip on him was firm.

I focused on the bag. Using my telekinesis, I summoned it. The bag opened slowly and the grimoire began to emerge.

The doors to city hall opened then, and everyone came out.

They were just as shocked as I was.

"And to finally get rid of you, I also have to make a sacrifice," he continued, "but it's bloody well worth it... especially to see that you _never_ get your happy ending."

I cried out as he said that. No... he wouldn't...

"Goodbye, brother," Rumple said as he took out his dagger and pressed it into Peter's back.

Just then, the spell that held me snapped and I screamed.

My grimoire flew in front of me and I began to open it, flipping through its pages quickly.

I watched as Peter tried to reach me. I couldn't get to him. His vision began to cloud.

No... he couldn't die.

'_I love you'_ he mouthed.

"I'm not letting you die," I said, bending to my grimoire.

"We're villains," Rumple said triumphantly, "and we don't get happy endings."

I began to chant the spell I saw. It had to work. It_ had _to.

Over and over I chanted the words until they were all I could see. I pictured that Peter was alright and safe and well and... alive.

I wouldn't let him die.

My chanting grew louder even as a purple smoke covered Rumple and Peter.

And then they were gone.

I stared at the spot where they stood, frozen.

Then I heard m self saying 'no' over and over again. I looked around for some flicker of hope.

But there was none.

"Peter!" I screamed, looking for him. He wasn't there. He was gone.

"No," I whispered again, letting my tears fall onto the grimoire.

I barely noticed when Snow and Ruby bent down to me and held me like a child. I didn't even know I was on the ground.

But I did remember the rain.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Granny and Ruby took me back to the cottage. I spoke to no one. I couldn't speak. I couldn't eat or sleep. I stayed awake all night.

He was gone.

I spent the next few days in my room, crying and telling myself that it was all my fault. Why couldn't I save anyone?

"Mina," Ruby's voice said from behind my door. "Mina, you have to come out... you have to eat..."

I stayed silent, hugging my knees.

"May I come in?" she said, "C'mon, Mina... talk to me. We're sisters."

"Alright," I said, almost choking on a sob.

Ruby let herself in. She was dressed in her uniform and her face was sympathetic, "I only want to talk."

"Talk," I said, avoiding her gaze. It didn't sound rude, and I didn't mean for it to... it just sounder defeated, as if I had given up.

She studied me for a while, then came over to me and enveloped me in a hug, "I'm sorry," she said.

"You have no reason to be," I said. I winced at how my voice sounded and realized that I hadn't spoken in a while. I cleared my throat and continued, "I lied to everyone. I lied to you to keep him safe... and I lost him." My face was crumpled and I was a mess yet again.

"I just wish you told me, Mina," she said softly.

"If I told you, would you have kept it a secret?" I asked then, watching her.

She stammered, clearly torn by this. She was loyal to Snow, and I knew if I told her, she may not have taken it the right way.

"Everyone was out for him," I said, "I tried to protect him."

She looked down. "So all that stuff about going to Oz... was that also a lie so you could escape with him?"

I looked back to her, "Ruby, no... Peter was going to journey with me to Oz. We were going to do it together. I would never lie about something so important. I still want to know about my family."

"Are you still going to go?" she asked.

I hesitated then. I had wanted to go then, with Peter. I knew that I would have been safe with him. But, I also knew that I could survive on my own. It still didn't feel the same, or right. I still couldn't believe he was gone.

"Wait... what is that?"

I turned to my sister who was frowning, but watching me as If I had the answer.

I shrugged, then listened. "What is it? What do you hear?"

Ruby stood up, but kept her eyes on me, "It's... it sounds like a heart..."

I frowned and listened closer. It was very faint, but I could make out the regular thumping of it. I grew excited then, and followed the source. Ruby was faster though, being a wolf and all, and her senses were much sharper than mine was. "It's in here," she said, pointing to my drawer beside my bed.

She didn't open it, but instead waited for me to do so. I clambered over my pillows so I could reach over to the drawer and open it.

I froze then.

There buried beneath some clothes was the box that we had stolen from Rumple.

"It... it couldn't be," I said, fishing it out. With shaky hands, I opened the box.

And there lay Peter's still beating heart.

"That's impossible," I said, my heart hammering through my chest, "What does it mean?"

"His heart's still beating," Ruby said, matching my shocked tone. "Mina... what if..."

"He's still alive," I breathed. "Peter said he was immortal until Rumple took his heart and cursed him. Without his heart, Neverland and himself began to diminish unless he gained the heart of the Truest Believer. Peter couldn't leave Neverland because his power was leaving him and to leave would take a great amount of power. He couldn't get Henry's heart and we found his again... but... if he was stabbed, how is his heart still beating? How is he still alive?"

Ruby hesitated, then looked at me, "A heart of the Truest Believer..."

"It's Henry," I said, still staring at the heart. Henry was the Truest Believer.

"No," Ruby said, "Mina... do you believe?"

"What?"

"Do you believe in magic? In Neverland? In happy endings?"

"Of course I do," I said, shaking.

"Do you believe in him?"

"Of course I do!" I said, just as the heart went from dark red to bright.

"W... what's happening?" I asked, sitting down.

"His heart is not _his_ heart anymore... not really. It still belongs to him, but... because you love him, and you believe in him... that special power: your love and belief... you've given it to his heart. Don't you see? Mina, it's a heart of the Truest Believer!"

I was breathing hard now.

"He's alive," Ruby said, coming to embrace me.

I met her eyes and tears fell onto the heart... tears of sadness and joy. The heart glowed even brighter and pulsed strongly. It grew a bit warm in my palm.

He was alive, and he felt me. He knew I was holding his heart right now, wherever he was.

"Those words that you were chanting... when Rumple stabbed him," Ruby began, "What was that?"

I smiled then and met her gaze, "It was a ressurection spell... a saving spell."

"That must also be why he didn't die," Ruby said, "But why is his heart still here?"

I shook my head, my smile wavering even though I was still happy that he was alive, "Because," I began, "He knew. He knew that Rumple would do something like this. He said he'd be there for me, but if Rumple stabbed his heart, he would have instantly died. He was smart. Having his heart away from him would have bought him some time on life, but the curse would have affected him over time. But... my spell and belief save him. It helped him. The spell saved his body and the belief saved his heart... I have to..."

I stopped suddenly and looked to Ruby who was nodding.

"I know what you're going to say," she said gently, "and I'm not stopping you."

I watched her just as a sad smile appeared on her face, "Let's help you pack."

"Y...you mean it?"

She nodded, "Mina, you love him, and even though we still may not trust him, we didn't know him that well or believe him. I do trust you. You did tell us the truth, and you owned up to it. I love you and even though you might not think so, we _all_ love you. Storybrooke will always be your home, but as strange as it sounds... you do belong with him just as he belongs with you and you may be the only one who can save him."

She looked down then, "everyone here has lost someone they loved, and that's one thing we all have in common... even me."

I put my hand on her shoulder and she held it there.

"I had a Peter once," she said, "and it's my fault I lost him. But you have something we didn't have in order to save them."

"What's that?" I asked.

"A chance," she smiled, "c'mon... let's start packing.


	28. Chapter 28

28

For the next few days, I was packing, and gradually began to meet the people that I had shut out in my mourning. Henry came over to hang out and help me, and I even went to Regina's house to practice more magic. I visited Belle in the library and we spoke about what had happened. It wasn't our faults and we knew that, nor wasn't our fight. Finally when I was done, the day came when I would finally leave Storybrooke.

I studied my room one last time as the sun began to rise. I had so many memories here and I knew it would be some time before I came back. I held a suitcase, and a canvas bag that held my grimoire, a notebook, the letter, some extra supplies, money and of course, Peter's heart. I could feel it's steady beat with me and it still gave me hope. I learned that if I sang to it, the beat became stronger. Peter could hear it and that made me happy.

I went downstairs and met a teary eyed Granny. No longer angry at me, she embraced me one last time.

"I hope you find what you're searching for," she said, "and please be careful."

"I will, I promise you that," I said, "I love you, Granny."

She tried to blink back her tears, and tried to maintain her strong, tough exterior, "I love you too."

Ruby walked me through the woods, reminiscing about the old days. I smiled when she reminded me of when I was small. I teared up when I remembered the sad memories, but laughed when I heard the good ones. It wouldn't be the same without her, but I knew I had to leave one day.

And that day was today.

We came to the town and my eyes widened at the crowd that had gathered to see me off.

"What's this?" I asked in surprise, "They're not here to stop me, are they?"

Ruby shook her head.

We drew closer and I saw, Belle, Neal, Emma, Henry, the Charmings, Hook and even Regina had gathered.

"You're not going to stop me?" I asked them, not showing any emotion.

Snow shook her head, then looked around her, "Mina... we want to apologize..."

"Don't," I said, "I'm the one who should apologize. You always give me chances and I always find a way to betray your trust."

"You told us the truth," Snow said, "and we know your heart has always been good."

"You saved Henry," Emma said, "even though you did keep things from us, you didn't really hurt anyone."

"But I did," I said, still not showing any emotion. My sadness was replaced my numbness and I couldn't really show it anymore, "I hurt the person I loved the most."

"You saved him," Ruby said, "and like I said before, we sometimes don't get that chance."

"We know you'll be okay," Regina said.

"And, we forgive you," Snow said, "and we hope you forgive us for everything, Mina."

I looked at them and smiled.

"Thank you so much... for everything," I said.

Then I embraced them, starting with Bell and Neal.

"Mina, I'm sorry what my father did," Neal said. Belle nodded and put her hand on my shoulder. I knew I could never blame them. Their hearts were good as well. They knew I had nothing to do with it too. It wasn't my fault Rumple went bezerk.

Snow and Charming were next, then Emma. I then stood in front of Regina.

"Well, Miss Mina," she said, "I guess this is goodbye for now."

I nodded, "goodbye, Regina."

"Practice those spells of yours... maybe when you get back we can have a duel."

I smiled, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. No, I told myself firmly. I was a witch, and my powers were strong. I knew I could do anything.

Hook was next and I punched him in the arm. He grimaced but didn't move away.

"It was fun," I said.

"Aye, it was."

"Thanks for saving me that time on the ship, Hook," I said.

"It wasn't a problem."

I told him to bend down then, and he did.

"I know how you feel about Emma... and I hope everything does work out for you. Tell her how you feel because you never know when you'll see her again. Don't give up."

He drew up stiffly but nodded. I smiled then turned to the last person. My heart faltered when I faced Henry.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he said.

"Same here," I said.

Henry didn't hesitate as he enveloped me in a hug, "who am I going to have ice cream with? Or walks in the woods, or even share stories with?"

"Henry, you're making this harder," I groaned.

"Good... it's working then," he said, drawing away, "we don't want you to go... I don't want you to go."

"I'll always be with you, Henry," I said, pointing to his heart, "right here, forever and always... and if it helps, I'll contact you by mirror," I said, remembering how Regina had tried to contact me in Neverland. I pulled out another contact mirror and broke it, then gave the other half to Henry.

He smiled.

"See ya later, bro." I said to him.

"See ya... sis."

I smiled sadly then turned to Ruby. "I'll also contact you too."

"I'll be waiting," she said, smiling sadly. Then we hugged, "You will always be my sister. If you run into any problems, please call."

"I will," I said, "I won't ever forget to call."

Then I studied them all. I would miss them dearly, and I knew I had their love. I would never stop loving them, or thinking about them.

I opened my grimoire.

"How to get to Oz," I said, smiling as I looked at them, "There were instructions that my parents had written in here themselves if I had ever wanted to go... and it says I have to want it. Say this spell three times, then click your heels three times."

I said the spell three times, then clicked my heels. I wanted it. I needed to get to Oz.

Suddenly, a tornado shot out of the sky. It wasn't a large, powerful one, but it was pretty scary. The tornado then began to take on a different shape, forming itself until it resembled a portal.

That was my entrance.

I turned back to the people who I called family and smiled.

'I love you', I mouthed, then closed my eyes, clutched my belongings, then stepped into the portal.

And Storybrooke began to disappear behind me.

I looked back, but the portal began to stretch and shrink until I could no longer see it anymore. Then, I was alone in a large tunnel.

I grew afraid as I stared into the unknown, but I felt the steady beat of Peter's heart next to mine as I clutched my bag.

"I love you," I murmured, hoping that somewhere, wherever he was, he could somehow hear me. "I won't stop searching for you. I'll find you, Peter. I promise."

The heart picked up its pace for a brief instant.

He knew.


	29. Chapter 29

Afterword

Hey guys,

So I know you're probably either really sad that it had to happen, and believe me, I was also sad when I wrote Mina's part (I always get upset when I write about deaths) but don't worry, this story may have had a sad ending, but the next book will have a better one, and that I promise you.

What to expect in the second book? Well our story starts a few weeks after Mina left Storybrooke. She is now in Oz, and trying to find out her heritage as well as where Peter went. She's getting better with her powers, but when she learns about Zelena, she goes back to Storybrooke to find that a year has past for everyone, including her, and Henry doesn't remember her.

Mina does get stronger in this one, and she also has a connection to Zelena (in keeping with the OUAT tradition how everyone has a connection with everyone, related or not).

And finally, I would like to thank you guys for sticking with me for the Sinful Angel. Any questions or comments for the sequel? Ask away! I do hope you check out 'The Witch's Ambition!

xoxo


End file.
